


It's a Match

by irnnotaboutthatlife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I do not own tinder, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Slow Burn, is it okay I use Tinder?, this is mainly focused on Akaashi/Bokuto, this is my first time writing m/m, tinder matches, will use it for the sake of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/pseuds/irnnotaboutthatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has always been known for his charismatic personality, but no one knows how alone he really feels, except for Kuroo, who can't stand to see his best friend like this anymore. One day, he introduces Bokuto to a new app called Tinder, where Bokuto could meet new people and maybe find someone he might actually like. Akaashi is very observant, more so than he actually lets on. Ever since he arrived to Fukurōdani University, he has kept his eye on a certain black and white haired individual who he feels is beyond his comfort zone. No one could imagine his surprise when he finds said man on an app made for hook-ups and, very rarely, relationships. Maybe if Akaashi swipes right...<br/>The typical tinderella story that no one asked for but exists anyways. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moods

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing a M/M story, and this is also my first time writing a Haikyuu! story, so just bear with me while I try to get this thing worked out! Comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated!

**I. Bokuto Koutarou**

Bokuto let out a low groan as he began to slouch in his chair. He really hated literature. He was in college now, why did he still need to take classes that didn’t apply to his major? He gave another distressed look at the blank screen in front of him, wondering how he was going to write a five-page paper on a book that kept putting him to sleep.

He picked up the novel that his professor has assigned, flipping through the pages, trying to find anything to work with. As long as he was able to find a few good quotes, he might be able to pull something out of his ass and hope for the best.

 _I really should have done this earlier…_ But it was too late, he had made the choice to leave the paper till the last minute, as he always did. He took a look at the lower corner of his laptop’s screen, marking the time to be only 8:56 pm.

 _Okay, I still have 3 hours and three minutes before this is due. I totally got this._ He took a minute to mentally prepare himself, trying his best to get in the zone. Although Bokuto was known for being reckless and at times, difficult to get to control, no one could deny that once he put his mind to something, he was able to get it done, and get it done well. Bokuto started to bang away at the keys, the words coming to him faster than he could type. He found amazing support for his thesis, all of it was coming together. The young man was so absorbed in his paper, he didn’t notice his phone lighting up with multiple notifications until he had submitted his work with minutes to spare.

“Ohoho, guess I’m actually pretty good at this writing stuff,” he laughed. He stretched his arms over his head while leaning back in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief. Bokuto closed his laptop and grabbed his phone off his desk, surprised to see he had seven texts from his roommate.

 _Oh god, I hope this wasn’t something important._ He ran his hand through his black and white streaked hair worriedly as he unlocked his phone.

_From: Kubrooooo 9:12 PM_

_Yo dude I met the hottest guy at the library today_

Bokuto sighed, of course Kuroo managed to find someone. His roommate was better at sealing the deal than he was. Feeling a little dejected, he rested his phone back on his desk. He was happy his best friend found someone he liked, but he really wished he could make a connection with someone too. He didn’t want to read anymore, knowing it would only make him feel more alone, but his curiosity got the best of him.

_From: Kubrooooo 9:32 PM_

_lol I just realized how funny it was that I met someone in the library. I was just there to print something out and then I saw this angel. I’m gonna get his number._

_From: Kubrooooo 10:14 PM_

_Got his number!!!!!! :)_

_From: Kubrooooo 10:46 PM_

_Dude r u ok?_

_From: Kubrooooo 11:01 PM_

_There is no way ur asleep… r u having one of ur moods? Do u need me to come home?_

Bokuto sighed, he hated when he put Kuroo through one of his infamous “moods”. Although they haven’t been happening as frequently as they did in high school, he would occasionally get them. Sometimes it would be triggered by getting a low score on a test, or maybe being embarrassed in front of his colleagues, but lately, he would get upset whenever he was feeling lonely. Bokuto had a lot of friends, and many of them would peg him for the kind of guy who was always surrounded by a crowd. He was charismatic and friendly towards everyone, but behind closed doors, he felt like he didn’t really connect with anyone. And because of this, he always had a hard time with relationships.

_From: Kubrooooo 11:21 PM_

_I’m coming home. I’ll get us some food and we can talk about it._

_From: Kubrooooo 11:54 PM_

_Ok got the food. omw home now._

Bokuto felt really guilty for not answering Kuroo and making him worry for no reason. Just as he was about to text Kuroo not to be worried and that he was fine, he heard the apartment door swing open.

“Yo, Bo!” he heard his roommate call from the living room.

“Kuroo, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t even see any of your texts, I was just trying to write this paper that was due tonight, I swear,” he bellowed back as he made his way to meet his friend. He was surprised to see Kuroo was holding two large pizza boxes, a plastic bag filled with two one-liter sodas, and another bag containing chocolate ice cream.

“Brooooo, I’m not having one of my moods, but this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He felt his chest swell up with joy as he gave his best friend a wide grin. He held back the urge to trap him a hug, instead he helped the dark-haired man with the bags.

For one second, he was worried that Kuroo would be upset that he was concerned for nothing, but instead the bed-headed friend shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly said, “What are friends for? Besides, now we have more than enough food for a great dinner.” Bokuto shook his head, laughing at how simple Kuroo could be. That was definitely one of the reasons why they remained friends for so many years.


	2. Golden Eyes

**II. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi glanced over at Oikawa who was doodling in his notebook instead of taking notes. Keiji repressed the disappointed sigh that wanted to escape his lips, he shouldn’t have been surprised. He returned his gaze to the front of the classroom and did his best to decipher the notes on the board.

 _‘Why did I agree to sit near the back of the class?’_ he wondered bitterly. He glanced over at the clock and then to the empty seat in front of him, the class had started a little under fifteen minutes ago. ‘ _He’s late again,_ ’ he noted before focusing again on what the professor had written.

Akaashi was beginning to form some ideas for his next paper when the classroom door swung open. He looked up, unsurprised to find it was the guy with the oddly colored hair and the golden eyes, at least they looked gold to Akaashi.

He felt his cheeks start to burn as the boy said in his naturally loud voice, “Sorry I’m late, professor. I guess I slept through my alarm again.” Golden Eyes gave an apologetic smile to the teacher, who simply rolled her eyes and continued with her lesson. The black and white haired man took his usual seat right in front of Akaashi and then slowly took his notebook out of his bag. Akaashi eyed the back of his head, fascinated by the colors in his hair. His thoughts began to wander as he imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through Golden Eyes’ hair, until he felt someone nudge his shoulder. He peeked over to his right to find Oikawa giving him a knowing smirk.

“What?” Akaashi whispered, irritated that Oikawa disrupted his thoughts.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he replied in a hushed tone, the grin on his face growing wider. Akaashi held back the urge to punch him in those perfect teeth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied, turning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

“Oh don’t give me that bull,” he said, his voice rising to normal volume, “Just ask him out already!” Akaashi’s eyes widened with surprise and he could feel the blush creeping on his face and the back of his neck.

“Oikawa-kun, cease your chatter or I will have to ask you to leave the room,” the professor said in a stern tone. Oikawa nodded his head, but his gaze remained solely on Akaashi.

After class, Akaashi fondly watched as Golden Eyes jumped out of his seat and nearly ran out of the room as if the place was on fire. Keji noticed how restless the man could be as he sat in their class, clearly not finding any pleasure in their professor’s teachings. It was kind of disappointing, especially since Akaashi was a literature major, but he couldn’t judge. Not everyone enjoyed reading and writing as much as he did.

“You are so sad,” Oikawa sighed as he packed his belongings in his bag. Akaashi glared at him but didn’t say anything, he knew deep down Oikawa was right. “I’m sure if you asked him out, Owl-kun would be absolutely delighted.”

“Owl-kun?” Akaashi questioned, raising a brow at his friend.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t think he looks like one!” Oikawa broadly gestured to the empty seat in front of Akaashi. “He totally looks like one, the way he styles that ridiculous hair that you love so much.” Akaashi furrowed his brows, hoping it would distract Oikawa from the rosy tint that was starting to color his face.

“I do _not_ love his hair, and it isn’t ridiculous. It’s just…unique,” he finished lamely. He took his notebook and quickly stuffed it in his bag, praying to finish packing before Oikawa did so that he could make his escape. Unfortunately, his friend finished at the same time he did, and walked with Akaashi to his next class.

“I can’t stand to see you like this,” Oikawa mumbled sadly, “You should either ask him out or I will.”

“Don’t you dare, Oikawa,” Akaashi warned, “or I’ll tell your precious ‘Iwa-chan’ that you were the one who hung his underwear on the flagpole last week.”

Oikawa’s eyes swelled with fear, “Fine! But you should really try asking Owl-kun out,” he insisted.

“I can’t,” Akaashi groaned, “He’s way out of my league, not to mention he just isn’t really…my type, I guess.”

“Oh? And what exactly is your ‘type’?” Oikawa could hardly hide his amusement as he turned to Akaashi, waiting for an answer.

Akaashi shrugged and replied, “I don’t know. Someone more toned down and…I just---I can’t imagine someone as popular as him would want to date someone like me.”

“Akaashi, you’re so fucking hot. Reeeeelaaaax.” Oikawa jokingly shoved Akaashi’s shoulder, smiling easily as he continued, “But if you really think that, then can I at least suggest that you try and find _someone_? Me and Suga are starting to think you’re gonna die a lonely, old man.” Akaashi grinned at the idea of him sitting by himself in an empty house surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of cats.

“Keiji,” Oikawa said softly. The sound of his given name caught Akaashi’s attention, Oikawa never used his first name unless he was serious. “Give me your phone, I’m going to do you a huge favor.” Akaashi raised his eyebrows, but Oikawa was no longer looking at him. He held out his hand expectantly, and although Akaashi was more than suspicious, he was curious to see what his friend would do. He hesitantly handed Oikawa his phone and watched as he tapped away on the screen. Within a minute or two, he handed Akaashi back the device with a triumphant grin on his face. Akaashi looked down at his phone and saw that there was a new app on the screen.

“Tinder?” he asked quietly, not really directing it his question at anyone.

“It’s basically a dating app, but a little more relaxed. It takes people in your area and you can see pictures of them.” Oikawa took the phone back in his hands and opened the app for Akaashi to see. “You can swipe left if you think they’re not so great looking, and swipe right if you’re interested in them. I took the liberty of setting up your profile for you, but I left the bio empty, because I knew you would change anything I put in there.” Akaashi took the phone back and stared curiously at the app.

Oikawa could tell his clueless friend still didn’t get it, so he went on, “The app can be used in a number of ways. Some people use it to meet new people as friends, rarely anybody uses it to find serious relationships. But mostly, people use it to hookup, and honestly Akaashi, that isn’t the worst thing you could do right now.” Oikawa stopped in the middle of the hallway in front of his class, “Well, I’ll see you later. Text me if you have any more questions.” And with that, Akaashi was left alone with the app still glaring at him.

“Hookup?” he wondered as he slowly made his way to his next class, eyes glued to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like what I've written so far. It's a bit slow, but it's progress! Please feel free to comment and kudos are super appreciated!


	3. Another Nameless Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I update at random times, I just got really excited because I wanna kick this story into high gear but I gotta do the intro parts. Because that's how stories go. Right? I typed this on my phone so I have no idea if this is shorter or longer than usual.

**III. Bokuto Koutarou**

"Bokuto," the girl moaned out, her body spasming as she reached her limits. Bokuto could feel her tighten around his cock, the pleasure of it causing him to throw his head back. He managed one last thrust before he followed her in bliss, leaving them both gasping for air.

"W-wow, so the rumors are true," the brunette smirked. "You're amazing in bed." She threw her hand over her forehead and smiled up at the ceiling. Bokuto laid beside her, cursing himself for not being able to remember her name.

It's not like he didn't care to know it, he really wished he could recall the name she had whispered in his ear at Daichi's party. But the music was too loud and he had had too much to drink. Even as he laid beside the brunette, he could still feel the buzz of the alcohol. To be honest, Bokuto was surprised he lasted as long as he did.

He peeked over at the girl laying beside him, about to ask her if she was going to stay the night, but her soft snores were enough to answer him. Bokuto managed to slip away without waking the girl, grabbed his boxers, and made his way to the living room couch.

Normally Bokuto would have been thrilled with the idea of having a girl stay the night, since they normally left right after they screwed around, but he just didn't really feel anything for this nameless girl. Despite his efforts, he kept coming back home with one-night-stands, never finding someone who could fill the emptiness he felt. For a while, he really thought sex would be enough to make him forget how alone he felt, but he could only keep up the facade for so long. Bokuto rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands.

He was so tired.

 _Why is this so hard? Why can't I just find someone?_ Just as he decided he should go to bed, he heard his phone buzz on the coffee table. He leaned over to grab it and saw it was a text from Daichi.

_From: Dadchi 1:21 AM_

_I cannot believe you went home with Kaori!_

_'Oh so that's her name,'_ Bokuto smiled sadly.

_To: Dadchi 1:23 AM_

_I don't really know her, but she seemed nice._

Bokuto wasn't expecting Daichi to reply soon, considering he was throwing a party. So he could hardly believe it when he heard his phone buzz again.

_From: Dadchi 1:27 AM_

_She's pretty hot, I'm proud of you!_

Bokuto laughed as he typed in his reply

_To: Dadchi 1:28 AM_

_Yeah I guess she alright. Aren't you supposed to be more focused on your party instead of my love life????_

_From: Dadchi 1:30 AM_

_The party had to be shut down early. Fight broke out between a couple of freshman._

_From: Dadchi 1:31 AM_

_You okay Bokuto? You seem down for a guy who took a girl home._

_To: Dadchi 1:34 AM_

_I mean she was cool. Idk if I would see her again._

_From Dadchi: 1:38 AM_

_Hold that thought._

Bokuto raised his brows as he waited for Daichi to return. He held his phone in his hand, still staring at the text in wonder. Just before the auto-lock on his phone was about to activate, a new message was sent to him. He tugged down the notification on his screen, and saw it was a group message titled: SKWAAAAD. Attached to the name were several bird emojis and one cat emoji. Bokuto barked out a laugh, knowing it was Kuroo who titled the group before he even looked at the names of those in the message.

 **Kubrooooo:** Yo man whaddup? u ok?  
**Dadchi:** Bokuto is definitely not okay. He probably just got laid by one of the hottest girls at the party and he's acting all glum.  
**Kubrooooo:** glum?  
**Dadchi:** shut up Kuroo. I'm an old man.

Bokuto sighed at his friends' bickering. He knew they were just trying to make him feel better, but how could they help when _he_ didn't really understand what was wrong.

 **Me:** Guys I'm fine really.  
**Kubrooooo:** Dude do u need me to come home???  
**Me:** noooo I'm fine!  
**Dadchi:** Bokuto what's wrong. Just tell us.  
**Kubrooooo:** we're ur friends man!  
**Me:**.....

Bokuto sighed, trying to figure out how he could phrase what he had been feeling lately.

 **Me:** I just... As much fun as it is meeting new people and bringing them home... I'm just tired. Idk how to phrase it.  
**Dadchi:** Tired?  
**Kubrooooo:** like how?  
**Me:** Like...I'm tired of waking up with this empty feeling in my gut. Don't get me wrong!! Sex is awesome!!! I just... Idk I just wish I could have it with someone I feel more...connected? to I guess.  
**Dadchi:** so why not try to get to know them before you take them to bed?  
**Me:** I try but it feels like no one wants to get to know me. It's like they already know me somehow and they don't wanna sit and talk. They just wanna go straight to bed. And that's it.  
**Kubrooooo:** well you do have a reputation.  
**Dadchi:** a lot of people know you from high school and you're very approachable.  
**Kubrooooo:** not to mention ur hot man.  
**Me:** thanks bro  
**Kubrooooo:** dude have u tried those dating sites or whatever?? It might be easier for u because you decide if u wanna meet them and shit. They have to talk to u first before u do anything.

Bokuto couldn't deny how intrigued he was with the idea. Except....

 **Me:** don't creeps and old people use dating sites?  
**Kubrooooo:** well there's this new dating app called tinder. It's gotten pretty popular on campus.  
**Dadchi:** oh yeah! I heard about that. But I thought it was just for hookups?  
**Me:** idk if I just wanna hookup tho...  
**Kubrooooo:** yeah but trust me it's awesome. u see people's pics and u decide if u wanna talk to them. And then u can establish if u wanna meet or nah.  
**Dadchi:** you can talk and get to know each other. And you can mention what you're looking for. And if they're interested, it's settled, even before you meet them.  
**Kubrooooo:** EXACTLYYYYY!!!  
**Me:** sounds pretty cool! I'm gonna download it tonight!  
**Kubrooooo:** that's the spirit!  
**Me:** you guys are the best!  
**Dadchi:** we know :)

Bokuto grinned at the screen, he was so lucky to have friends like them. He looked around the room, deciding that he would try out the app as soon as he could, but then a thought occurred to him.

 **Me:** um Kuroo... where are you btw???  
**Kubrooooo:** haha in bed ;)  
**Me:** not at home...?  
**Kubrooooo:** lol no  
**Dadchi:** ok. I'm leaving. Bye.  
**Me:** same.  
**Kubrooooo:** LMAOOOOO

Bokuto closed the conversation and went into the App Store. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he tapped the download button. And before the app could finish downloading, Bokuto had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it so far. I think it's fun doing text conversations. But don't worry, next chapter will FINALLY have the boys use the app. PRAISE. as usual, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Intervening Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to have commented and kudoed this story! I can't believe I got this much of a reaction already. It means so much, you have no idea.

**IV. Akaashi Keiji**

"Akaashi, would you mind passing me the salt?" Suga asked politely while slowly stirring the sauce in the pan. Akaashi was sitting at the dinner table, attempting to complete the math problems he was assigned, but to no avail. He let out a low sigh as he slowly reached for the salt on the table, and brought it to his ashen blonde roommate. Suga shot him a grateful smile, and quickly returned his focus to the food he was preparing.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he sprinkled the salt into the sauce. Akaashi shrugged his shoulders, then remembered that Suga couldn't see him.

"It's just been a long day," he mumbled, glancing over to the kitchen table where his phone laid. It felt like it was taunting him, challenging him to try and open the app again. All he had managed to do was fill in his bio, and the only thing he wrote was:

Literature Major at Fukurōdani University.

 _'God, how lame,'_ he sighed. Akaashi just wasn't very good at talking about himself. He didn't know what he should put in the little box that would make people interested in talking to him, but according to Oikawa, his face was enough to make any guy come crawling to him.

"So, Oikawa told me that you have a tinder now," Suga said smoothly, stirring Akaashi from his thoughts. He glanced over at his roommate, who was trying his best to hide the smirk on his face, but it didn't escape Akaashi's notice.

"Y-yeah. I guess it's his way of showing he cares," he muttered, feeling his cheeks grow warm again. He heard a door open, and turned to see it was Kenma, who was returning from his night class. He was bent over his PSP, not even bothering to look up as he walked towards the pair in the kitchen. He took his usual seat at the table, and continued to focus on his game.

"Hey Kenma," Suga called to the small blonde, who simply nodded his head in reply. "How's that boy of yours?"

"He's okay," he shrugged. Despite his monotonous tone and blank expression, it was clear to see that Kenma was extremely happy. Even Akaashi noticed the very faint look of a smile forming on the corners of his lips.

"See Akaashi, if Kenma can find someone, so can you," Suga laughed, giving him a warm smile.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Akaashi asked, tilting his head in mock anger.

Suga rolled his eyes, "You know exactly what I mean. Kenma hardly talks to anyone, even when he isn't playing his games. And if he managed to make conversation with someone, and score several dates from them, then there's hope for you." He gave Akaashi a knowing look, then pointedly stared at his phone on the table. Akaashi sighed, he hated when Suga was right, which was nearly all the time.

"You sound like my mom," Kenma said softly. This didn't stop Suga from chuckling at the remark.

"Well, good. I love your mom, what a wonderful woman. I aspire to be like her." He dramatically pressed his hand to his chest, and wiped his eyes of tears that didn't exist.

"Alright, alright. Enough. I'll use the damn thing right now," Akaashi sighed, raising his hands in resignation. He walked back to the table where Kenma sat at a rather sluggish pace. He stared at his phone, furrowing his eyebrows as if the device were the real cause behind his sadness.

 _'Well, technically it is,'_ Akaashi argued as he reluctantly picked up his phone. He opened the app, watching as it tried to find people near him. The first picture that appeared was of a rather stunningly beautiful girl with short black hair and glasses. Although she appeared to be gorgeous, she wasn't exactly Akaashi's type. He managed to stumble his way to the settings and switched off the option for females, and switch on the option for him to be matched with males only.

When he returned to the homepage, he was welcomed with a picture of a man who was only a year younger then Akaashi. He had a shy smile and his face was dusted with freckles. Akaashi thought he was fairly cute, but it seemed as though this guy wasn't going to talk much. And since Akaashi wasn't exactly much of a conversationalist himself, he didn't think they really had a future together.

The next picture was of a boy with bright orange hair. His bio claimed that he was only a year younger than him as well, but his appearance made him look as if he were at least 4 years younger. Akaashi immediately swiped left, even if the boy was cute. He couldn't picture himself with someone who barely looked like he was in high school.

Akaashi continued to swipe on several pictures at the table, even while he ate. He only stopped when Suga gave him a sideways glance, which he only did when he was annoyed.

 _'God, he really is such a mom,'_ Akaashi thought as he put his phone face-down on the table. As soon as they were finished with dinner and everything was cleaned up, he went back to the app, only swiping right for a select few. For the most part, he wasn't really blown away with the people he saw. The ones he did swipe right on welcomed him with terrible pickup lines and prospects of sex, none of which really interested Akaashi. He sighed, feeling rather defeated to say the least. If this app couldn't help him, he wasn't sure there was any hope left.

 _'I can't give up, for all I know, the right person might be in the very next swipe,'_ he thought encouragingly to himself. And as fate would have it, the very next picture that welcomed his screen was a man with a pair of familiarly warm, golden eyes. Akaashi gasped, nearly dropping his phone in shock. His outburst was enough to make Suga look up from the book he was reading on the couch. It was even enough to pique Kenma's interest and make him pause his game.

"What is it?" Suga asked, pulling his glasses off and resting them on top of the book he set down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards the table where Akaashi was still sitting. He peered over his shoulder to take a look at his phone, and nearly fell over in laughter.

"Seriously? Why does _he_ need a tinder? Doesn't he get laid enough?" Suga choked out, a tear threatening to fall from his eye. Now Kenma set his game aside and opened his hand expectantly.

Without a word, Akaashi handed his phone over to him. Kenma's brows raised up a little over a millimeter, but that was enough to illustrate the shock that everyone was feeling. He gave the phone back to Akaashi, who had decided the best form of handling the situation was slowly banging his head on the table.

"This is the boy in your writing class, correct?" Kenma asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Mhm," Akaashi replied, his answer muffled by the table.

"Well, at least you know his name now," Kenma offered, picking up his PSP as if nothing had happened. This caused Suga to double over again.

"He's right!" he chuckled. "And now you know he's into guys! Oh, quick! Swipe right and see if he already liked you back."

Akaashi felt his heart stop for a moment. He hadn't even considered the idea that Owl-ku---Bokuto may have already seen his profile and could have swiped right on him. His stomach flipped at the idea of Bokuto seeing his picture and thinking he was good-looking. Maybe even...hot?

Akaashi shook the idea out of his head, _'What if he swiped left on me? I don't think I could take the disappointment.'_ His thoughts were once again disrupted by Suga, who had clapped him hard on his back.

"Just do it already, wouldja?" he pushed. Akaashi let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. His hand was shaky as he swiped right, and although it was only seconds, it felt like hours as he waited for the app to show him whether or not he and Bokuto were a match.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter. Once again thank you all who have commented and kudoed! Already wrote the next chapter, let me know if I should post it later!


	5. The Wrong Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME I WAS SPELLING KEIJI WRONG. GUYS. anyways, here's another chapter, dedicating it to Tomate_Plus5 because they were the one to ask for another chapter.

**V. Bokuto Koutarou**

"Holy shit," Bokuto mumbled as he stared at his phone, mouth slightly agape.

"What's up, man?" Kuroo asked, an eyebrow raised in question. Bokuto gave him a blank stare, then tossed his phone across the room to his best friend. Kuroo easily caught it with one hand and took a look at the screen, a smile growing wide on his face.

"Wow Bo, you sure know how to pick'em," he drawled. "Akaashi, hm? That's a hot name, matches his face."

"Dude, I know. Look at him. His hair is so beautiful. The way it curls, it's like a fucking halo or some shit," Bokuto sighed. He flopped down on the couch, one arm flung across the back of the seat, the other lazily resting on the floor.

"Bro, chill out," his roommate laughed. "Can I swipe right on him for you, or nah?" Bokuto gave him a look, and Kuroo shrugged. Of course he knew the answer, but he just loved to see that look on Bokuto's face. It was rare to rid him of his usual happy demeanor, and to see that slightly annoyed expression was a treat to the dark haired boy.

"Looks like he hasn't swiped on you yet," he said to his friend, resting the phone of Bokuto's forehead with a smirk.

"Ugh, whatever," Bokuto pouted. "There are other fish in the sea. He doesn't even know what he's missing." His denial made Kuroo want to roll his eyes, he knew Bokuto better. Although Akaashi's bio was probably the most bland thing he ever read, it was obvious to Kuroo that Bokuto was intrigued by him. He silently prayed that this Akaashi guy would match with him, if anything just to make him stop whining. But deep down, something in his gut told him that Akaashi would be a nice match for his best friend. Kuroo tended to have a sixth sense about these types of things.

"....besides, there's this other guy. His name is Yuuji. Man his hair is sick, and he's really cute. We've been talking since I got the app last night, and he's really funny. I'm gonna meet him for lunch later today!" Bokuto smiled, a light blush crossing his cheeks. Kuroo merely offered him a grin back, but he had heard about Yuuji. From what he's gathered, Yuuji was bad news, but he didn't want to put a damper on his best friend's date.

"Oh shit, speaking of, I gotta get ready. I really need to get more gel for my hair," Bokuto sighed, gathering a few black and white strands in his hand. Kuroo was, by now, used to the sight of his roommate with his hair down.

Occasionally it would catch him off guard, especially when it was the middle of the day like this. He had started to associate Bokuto's hair with times of the day. In the morning, Bokuto's hair was firmly in place. By late afternoon, a few strands would begin to fall from the sides. And by the evening, Bokuto would wash the gel out and it would be completely down.

"I can run to the store and get some for you," Kuroo offered, trying to ignore the fact that Bokuto was setting himself up for a date with disaster.

"Nah, I'll grab some stuff tomorrow night, after my shift," he replied, getting up from the couch to go get ready.  
___________________________________

 _'Well this was unexpected,'_ Bokuto sighed to himself. Yuuji was better looking than his pictures had portrayed him to be, but that was about the only nice thing he had to say about the guy. Apparently his personality online was better than how he acted in real life.

The guy just...

Wouldn't.

Shut.

Up.

And that was saying something coming from Bokuto, who sometimes rambled so much that even he stopped paying attention to what he saying.

"...and then this girl comes up to me, and she's really fine, let me just say. And then she's like, 'Hey, weren't you the volleyball captain of Johzenji High?' And I'm like--."

"I was also the captain of my volleyball team in high school," Bokuto gently interjected, a soft smile forming on his face as he remembered the good old days. "I was also one of the top five aces in the country." He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest as the words rolled off his tongue. Although he still played volleyball every now and again, he hadn't played on an actual team in a while. He promised his parents that he would focus more on his studies, and he had been doing incredibly well so far.

Despite his appearance and occasional tantrums, he had made Dean's List every semester since he arrived to Fukurōdani University. He chose to major in mathematics, deciding he would try and figure out what he wanted to do with the degree later on. There were a few routes that sparked his interest: engineering, accounting, maybe even teaching. All options were respectable in Bokuto's mind, but he was in no rush to decide.

"Oh man! So you're THE Bokuto. Dude, I admired you hardcore," Yuuji smiled widely, his mouth slight open so Bokuto could barely see the piercing on his tongue. He felt the back of his neck warm up as he pictured how the cold metal would feel against his tongue. Bokuto shook the idea out of his head almost as quickly as it had arrived.

 _'Focus, damnit,'_ he chastised himself.

"....I mean I should have known better, your hair is still as awesome as ever," Yuuji gushed, the smile never fading from his face. Although he was a bit chatty, and admittedly a little too conceited for Bokuto's liking, the guy did have a way of somehow managing to still be likable nonetheless.

Bokuto sheepishly ran his fingers through his hair. He was used to how hard it felt because of the gel, and now the texture brought him mild comfort.

Yuuji had taken his fork and started tossing what was left of the cake on his plate back and forth. His eyes would occasionally steal glances at Bokuto. Each time, he was caught, and he would immediately return his focus back to the cake with a blush that didn't escape Bokuto's sharp eyes.

"B-Bokuto," the boy whispered, taking the older man by surprise.

 _'Was this not the same guy that was talking a mile a minute not even a second ago?'_ he wondered.

"I know I can be difficult to handle, especially when first meeting me, but I hope I can hear from you again soon."

The white and black haired boy stared at him for a moment, wondering where all this could've come from. He really did like Yuuji, one he got past how egotistical and self-centered the guy could be, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep seeing him like that. Unsure as to how he could phrase his thoughts, Bokuto merely gave him a slight nod, and figured he'd find a way to work it out later on.

Yuuji let out a sigh, relief washing over his face. Bokuto gulped down the guilt that was forming in his chest. He knew he may have been giving Yuuji the wrong idea, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the guy.

 _'The next time we hang out, I'll have to make it clear that I just want to be friends,'_ he swore to himself.  
___________________________________

 _'Friends my fucking ass,'_ he thought bitterly as Yuuji slipped his tongue into Bokuto's mouth. They were standing outside Bokuto's apartment, the cool night air feeling great on Bokuto's reddening cheeks. He was absolutely right about the piercing, it felt incredible as it slid it's way through nearly every inch of his mouth. He wanted more, but he didn't at the same time.

 _'This is wrong, I need to stop this,'_ he thought urgently. _'He's gonna get the wrong idea.'_ But he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Bokuto nearly wanted to cry, he didn't need to cause any unnecessary drama.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from Yuuji, who was giving him a satisfied smirk.

 _'This is gonna suck,'_ Bokuto whined.

"Listen, Yuuji... I think you're really hot and I'd love to see you again," he started, a small smile forming on his face. Yuuji laughed and was about to say something but Bokuto help up one hand, signaling that he wasn't finished. "...I'd love to see you again...as friends," he said softly. It took every bit of strength he had to hold eye contact with the blond.

"I--I don't understand what I did wrong," Yuuji confessed. His brows furrowed in frustration and it looked like tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

_'Oh god, I wasn't ready for this.'_

"It really isn't you," Bokuto insisted.

 _'It's kinda you, but me as well,'_ he thought to himself.

"Well fuck this!" Yuuji yelled, kicking the ground angrily with his foot. And then without another word, he stormed off. Bokuto watched him go with wide eyes, and once he was out of his field of vision, he slowly made his way inside his apartment.

He found Kuroo on the couch, flipping through channels.

Without even looking up, he asked, "So how was the date?" He sounded as if he knew it was going to go terribly, but Bokuto ignored it.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled, taking a seat next to Kuroo and resting his head on his best friend's shoulder. Kuroo absentmindedly pet Bokuto's head while he continued to flip through shows so fast, Bokuto wondered if Kuroo was actually trying to look for anything to watch.

"So how's that guy you've been seeing?" Bokuto sighed, nuzzling closer to Kuroo.

"Kenma? He's pretty awesome. I was thinking about introducing you guys soon, you down for that?" Before Bokuto replied, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Um, yeah sure," he said distractedly. "Bring him over."

The notification had an icon of a flame, and next to the picture, it said that he had new messages from 3 matches. Bokuto wanted to throw his phone at the wall. He didn't want to meet any more people from the damn app, but as usual, his curiosity got the better of him.

He tapped through the app and saw one of the was from Yuuji, who apologized for his outburst. Bokuto immediately deleted the message, not even bothering to read past the first line.

There was another message from a guy he had recently matched with. His name was Hinata, and the message was a simple greeting with a lot of exclamation points. It made Bokuto laugh, he had only swiped right because he could tell just by looking at the kid that they were going to be great friends.

And the last message was from...

"Akaashi Keiji messaged me," he said softly.

"SHIT. What did he say?" Kuroo asked excitedly.

Bokuto shrugged, then quickly tapped on the message. He read it aloud to Kuroo.

" _Bokuto-san, I'm not sure if you have ever noticed me, but I'm in your writing class. I sit right behind you, but you usually come late, so maybe you haven't noticed. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to get coffee some time after class? You don't have to if you are uncomfortable. But considering you had already swiped right on me, I figured it would be appropriate. Thank you._ "

"Is he writing a fucking letter to his professor or something?" Kuroo scoffed, but he was giving Bokuto his famous grin.

"I don't know, but I think it's cute," the golden-eyed boy sighed, holding the phone to his chest. He typed out a quick reply and then sent it before he could change his mind.

For once, he couldn't wait to go to his writing class.


	6. Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many incredibly sweet comments! Thank you all for such wonderful support. Every comment and kudo really does make my day, and I truly appreciate it. Okay. I need to shut up, enjoy the story!

**VI. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi tapped his pen against his desk as he impatiently waited for Bokuto to arrive. While he tried to settle the frantic beating in his chest, he started to recall what had happened in his apartment the night before.

"He swiped right on me first," Akaashi said in surprise. He could hardly believe his eyes as the screen lit up with the phrase, " _It's a Match_ " written in script. He stared wide-eyed as his and Bokuto's picture were set side-by-side.

Suga shook him roughly by the shoulders and said proudly, "Of course he did! And since he swiped right on you first, you should take the initiative of messaging him first."

"W-what do I even say?" Akaashi sputtered, gesturing to the phone with his free hand.

"Just say whatever comes naturally to you," Suga smiled, returning back to his spot on the couch.

"Ask him out," Kenma said bluntly, his face illuminated by the light coming from his game.

"I know that," Akaashi huffed. "Isn't that the whole point? I don't wanna come on too strong. And if I'm not careful, this message could also make it seem like I'm too boring. I have to make it come across like I'm interested, but not too interested." Akaashi sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He had never been so worked up over a guy.

"You do know that Bokuto isn't really the kind of guy to care, right? He's pretty easy going," Suga replied, raising a brow in surprise. He wasn't used to seeing Akaashi panic, especially over another person.

"How do you even know that?" Akaashi demanded.

Finally, it was Suga's turn to blush, his expression clearly showing that he was trying to pick his words carefully.

"W-well...y-you see I--um--well...I've been seeing someone in his friend group. I guess." Akaashi stared at the older boy dumbly, unsure how else he could respond. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how Suga had managed to hide his relationship from him.

Kenma paused his game again and looked over at Suga's reddening face.

"Daichi?" he asked, but based on his tone, it seemed as though he already knew the answer. Suga nodded his head, pushing his hair back with an embarrassed grin.

"And when did this happen?" Akaashi managed to ask, though his slate-grey eyes were now wide with shock.

"Um...maybe about a week or two ago? I haven't really been keeping track," Suga mumbled, staring guiltily at his hands, like a child who was being reprimanded.

"How did you know it was Daichi?" Akaashi asked, turning his attention to Kenma.

The blond shrugged his shoulders and simply replied, "Kuroo."

"That's the name of your boyfriend? Isn't he best friends with Bokuto?" Akaashi pushed. Kenma shrugged again, but gave a slight nod of his head as an answer.

Akaashi wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or bang his head against the table some more.

"So let me get this straight, both of you are dating someone _SOMEHOW_ connected to Bokuto, and none of you had the gall to tell me?" he demanded.

"W-well I was kind of hoping you'd have the guts to talk to Bokuto yourself. Or get over him. Either way, I wanted you to make that choice," Suga insisted. Akaashi whipped his head to Kenma, who looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"It wasn't my business," he whispered, allowing his hair to curtain his face away from Akaashi.

He sighed, "I'm sorry guys. I just...I don't know why I'm so stressed out about this."

"Cause you like him," Kenma peeped out. But when Akaashi served him another glare, he hid back behind his hair.

Akaashi looked down at his phone again and muttered, "Let's just get this over with." And by the time he had finished typing out what was possibly the worst first message of all time, he quickly pressed send before he could try and edit the ridiculous paragraph a fourth time.

"So much for not seeming too interested," he groaned.

After checking his phone for what felt like the hundredth time and a few hours of painful waiting, Akaashi finally received a new message from Bokuto. He clicked on the notification and opened the message.

" _Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! Coffee sounds great, I'm in! Tbh, I thought you looked familiar but I wasn't sure where I had seen you. I thought you wouldn't swipe right on me. Haha, pretty stupid. Anyways, I'll see you soon!_ "

 _'Why the hell wouldn't I swipe right?'_ Akaashi wondered, but simply shrugged and informed his roommates about what was to occur the next day.

Now, Akaashi was here, waiting in his writing class for the guy he had been pining over for weeks. Oikawa had coincidentally decided to skip class that day, so he was left to face Bokuto all alone.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He glanced over at the doorway in search of Bokuto once more before checking to see who it was.

_From: ✧Oikawa✧ 11:12 AM_

_Heyooooo Keiji-chan~  
Good luck with Owl-kun today._

There were times Akaashi wanted to punch Oikawa for being so annoying. This was definitely one of those times, but he figured Iwa would eventually fulfill that task for him. He set his phone down on the desk and gently rubbed his temples.

 _'God, when will he get here? I swear if he's late again, I'll--.'_ But before he could even finish his thoughts, he heard someone running down the hall, the steps getting louder as it quickly approached the classroom. He looked up at the door, and sure enough, there was Bokuto, appearing to be a little out of breath.

 _'Of course, because he was running,'_ Akaashi surmised. He continued to take in Bokuto's appearance. He had a black shirt with a small, white outlined owl peeking out of his breast pocket. The shirt fitted Bokuto too well, it made Akaashi's mouth go dry. He had on dark washed jeans that hung loosely at his hips, and as he stretch his arm to push some of his hair back, Akaashi could just make out the color of the boxers he was wearing.

Red plaid.

He noticed how Bokuto's hair wasn't styled up, like it usually was. Instead, the black and white strands fell gracefully around his head, framing his face so perfectly, Akaashi wasn't sure which style he preferred more.

Bokuto looked around the room, as if he was searching for something. When his eyes landed on Akaashi, his smile grew so wide, it made his heart stop.

 _'Keep it together, Keiji,'_ he sighed. He picked up his phone, appearing to be very absorbed in a text. He pretended not to notice Bokuto coming his way until he hovering over him. Akaashi took in a shaky breath before looking up.

"Hello, Bokuto-san." His voice sounded surprisingly calm, borderline indifferent, but his palms were sweating up a storm.

Bokuto grinned at him and said in a moderately loud voice, "Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! We still on for our date today?" Akaashi's heart fluttered at the mention of the word date, but he couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting from a few people in the class. He felt uncomfortable being watched as he interacted with Bokuto. But it should have been expected, Bokuto was one of the most popular guys on campus.

Akaashi glanced up at the older boy, noticing how his eyes truly were golden. They looked like warm honey, and it took everything Akaashi had not to get lost in them.

"Y-yes, Bokuto-san," he mumbled embarrassingly. He shifted his gaze to his desk, knowing that if he continued to look Bokuto in the eyes, he wouldn't be able to contain the blush that would surely stain his cheeks.

"C'mon Akaashi, you don't have to be so formal. Bokuto is fine! You can even call me Koutarou, if you'd like." He wrapped his arm around Akaashi's shoulder, laughing as he pulled him close. Akaashi felt his cheeks grow warmer, cursing himself for not being able to hide it better.

"I'm not sure I would be comfortable calling you by your first name, just yet," he replied softly.

"That's fine, whatever you're comfortable with is okay with me," Bokuto shrugged. "Hey, does someone sit next to you?" he asked, pointing to the empty seat next to Akaashi.

"Um, normally yes, but he isn't coming today," Akaashi answered honestly.

"Can I sit with you then?" Bokuto asked. "I--I mean, if you don't mind," Bokuto blushed. He pouted his lip a little, though Akaashi figured he probably didn't even know he was doing it. His eyes looked almost as if they were pleading, and Akaashi would have to be heartless to say no to a face like that.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Bokuto-sa--- I mean, Bokuto."

"Oh man, thanks," Bokuto sighed happily, the relief clear on his face.

 _'He doesn't seem to hide his emotions very well. Or at all, for that matter,'_ Akaashi noted. _'He's so genuine, it isn't fair.'_

Class seemed to go by faster than usual. Every now and again, Akaashi would catch Bokuto staring at him, and it would make him feel very self-conscious.

"Bokuto-san, please stop staring at me. It's very distracting." Akaashi noticed the tips of Bokuto's ears had turned pink, and he felt ashamed for embarrassing him. His voice came out a little harsher than he had intended, but Bokuto's gaze _was_ making him really nervous.

"S-sorry," Bokuto stuttered, dropping his eyes back to his notebook. Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto's paper, and in the upper right-hand corner of the page was a small drawing of Akaashi's profile. His cheeks darkened as he tried to regain focus on what the professor was saying. The drawing was really good, he hadn't pegged Bokuto for the artistic type.

_'Handsome. Genuine. Talented. Is there anything else I need to know about? Is he also a superhero? Does he fucking have wings, like a damn angel? I wouldn't be surprised.'_

After class had ended, Akaashi's heart began to race.

 _'Shit. Our date,'_ were his final thoughts as he looked over at Bokuto, who was patiently waiting for him to finish packing.


	7. Out of my League

**VII. Bokuto Koutarou**

Bokuto couldn't believe his luck, he had managed to get a seat next to the most beautiful guy he has ever laid eyes on. He wanted to kick himself for not noticing him sooner. Such a gorgeous man was sitting behind him the whole time.

 _'Why am I such an idiot?'_ he sighed, distractingly sketching something on the corner of his page.

"Bokuto-san, please stop staring at me. It's very distracting," Akaashi scolded. Bokuto felt his ears heat up, He hadn't even realized he had been staring at Akaashi.

"S-sorry," he mumbled back. Then he dropped his head back to what he had been drawing.

 _'WHAT THE FU-.'_ He wanted to scream. He had somehow managed to sketch a poorly drawn Akaashi, without even realizing it. _'I was so focused on his damn face, I--I can't believe this. Did Akaashi notice?'_ He hesitated for a moment, afraid of angering the raven haired boy again. When he felt a good amount of time had passed, he snuck a peek at Akaashi, who didn't seem as though he had seen the drawing. If he had, he didn't let on. Bokuto quickly ripped out the corner of his notebook and crumpled the image in his pocket.

After class had ended, Bokuto quickly packed his belongings. He almost ran out of the classroom, a bad habit he had formed over the few weeks, until he remembered his date. He turned to Akaashi, who was packing rather slowly. Or maybe it just felt slow because Bokuto was nervous.

 _'Wait, why am I nervous? I got this. It's just another date,'_ he thought, trying to calm himself down. But somehow, it didn't feel like just another date to Bokuto. Somehow, it felt different and he wasn't sure why.

"You ready?" he asked Akaashi, tugging nervously at the straps of his backpack. The darker haired boy nodded and they walked out of the classroom together.

The silence between them left Bokuto restless, but he couldn't find the right words to say. He was never speechless, how could this be happening to him? His hands started to become sweaty, despite the cold air brushing past them. He was tempted to take a hold of Akaashi's hand, but he wasn't sure how the other would feel about the sudden contact. He had already upset him enough with his staring, which he still couldn't believe he had so blatantly done.

Bokuto let out an awkward cough before asking, "So, Akaashi... What's your major?"

"Literature," he replied simply.

 _'Why does he sound so bored? Oh god, am I that boring he doesn't even wanna give me full sentences?'_ Bokuto shook the idea out of his head, refusing to let himself get hung up on one negative instance.

He looked over at Akaashi, realizing how much he loved how his eyes were half-lidded. Even though it made him look a little exasperated, Bokuto thought it made him look beyond beautiful.

"Literature, huh?" Bokuto laughed. "That's really funny, because I struggle a little in literature. I'm a math major, myself." He gave Akaashi a winning smile, hoping he could spark some sort of a reaction in the guy.

Akaashi's lip twitched upwards, and that was enough to make Bokuto's heart soar. Akaashi's voice was so calm and soothing, with just a few words, he had already captured Bokuto's heart. The older man desperately wanted to get to know the raven-haired boy, but he didn't want to come on too strong. Bokuto had a feeling that Akaashi was holding back, but he couldn't understand why.

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto drawled out, "do I make you uncomfortable or something?" Although he didn't mean to, Bokuto's head bowed a little as he spoke. He felt so horrible, how could he enjoy their date if Akaashi didn't like him?

They had finally reached the café and Akaashi was standing in front of the entrance, his back facing Bokuto. His gold eyes noticed the way Akaashi was tightly gripping at the door handle.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you. God, I can't do anything right. First, I freak you out with my staring. And then, the fucking picture I drew of you!" Bokuto quickly covered his hand over his mouth, as if that would have stopped Akaashi from hearing the words he had already spoken aloud. "SHIT. You weren't supposed to know about that! Fuck, and now you think I'm annoying _and_ creepy. God, I wish I could just SHUT up. But Kuroo always said when I'm nervous, I just keep babbling. But I don't _MEAN_ to. You're just so pretty and---."

"I make you nervous?" Akaashi whispered, but Bokuto had barely managed to hear it.

"Well yeah," he blushed, "you're so... Idunno. You're so cool. You're so cool and you don't even try!" He lightly kicked a pebble that was laying beside his foot, unsure what else to do.

"Bokuto," Akaashi murmured. Just the sound of his name escaping those lips made Bokuto's knees weak. "You're the one who makes me nervous." Akaashi turned to face him, and for a moment, Bokuto saw that there were flecks of green hidden in those grey eyes.

"I don't mean to! I don't even know what I'm doing wrong. This is just who I am! And I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, honest. I'm trying so hard to--." But Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's shoulder, signaling him to cease his yammering.

"Bokuto-san, you do not make me nervous because of how you act. You make me nervous because I don't want to mess up with you, either. You are so popular and so great with people. Everyone knows you and I...," Akaashi took in a deep, but surprisingly shaky breath. Then he gestured to people to his right. "There are literally people watching us right now." Bokuto turned quickly and saw that there were in fact a few people observing them. They looked familiar to Bokuto, but he didn't mention that to Akaashi.

"I'm not exactly...friendly," he continued. "I tend to keep to myself and I--well I... When we matched on tinder, I was shocked. To say the least."

"Why?" Bokuto asked, his eyes widening with wonder. "You're so beautiful Akaashi. I knew the moment I saw you that I had to have you."

Akaashi blushed but his brows furrowed as he muttered, "I just don't understand. You can have anyone you want, and you chose me."

"Well yeah," Bokuto replied without thinking. "And I'd do it again." Now it was Bokuto's turn to blush, his gaze shifting to the ground as he said, "Akaashi Keiji. I've heard about you. They told me you're a bit pretentious. They say no one has ever seen you smile and that you look down on others. They say that you hate people and that nothing is ever good enough for you."

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, watching his face carefully. He took in every detail as he said, "But you can't make judgements based on what you've heard or what others have led you to believe. Something told me that you weren't like what the others said, and I'm glad to know my gut was right. I've made you smile today, I saw it."

Bokuto grinned, "And you're not the least bit stuck-up. You're actually too humble for your own good. And if you actually developed feelings for an obnoxious guy like me... Well then, I have to tell you, I don't think you set the bar too high." This made Akaashi laugh, and Bokuto swore he would never forget the sound. He promised he would never forget the day he first made Akaashi Keiji laugh.

"Alright, Bokuto-san. These are all fair points." Akaashi turned back to the café and opened the door for Bokuto. "Let's start our date, shall we?" He looked back over his shoulder, there was devious grin on his face as he said, "I also know about the picture your drew of me. I thought it was amazing."

With a huge grin, Bokuto waltzed through the door, and gave Akaashi a wink as he passed him by. And he graciously pretended not to notice the pink that crossed Akaashi's face.  
___________________________

"And then, Kuroo thought it would be a good idea to put a towel on the flames. But it only made it worse!" Bokuto shouted, wildly waving his hands about. He nearly spilled his mocha frappucino as he retold the story of how he and Kuroo nearly burned their apartment down while trying to bake a cake for Daichi.

Akaashi nearly choked on the tea he was sipping. He was doing his best to hide his smile behind his cup, but Bokuto could just make out the corners of his mouth lifting up.

"Why on earth did you let him set so many candles on fire?" Akaashi managed to choke out through his soft laughter.

"I was too excited to see if the flames really would be different colors! It said it on the box!" He pouted a little, but his shoulders were still shaking from laughing so hard. He peered up at Akaashi, who he noticed was giving him what could only be described as a fond smile. Bokuto easily returned the look, he really did like Akaashi. He was so easy to talk to, easy on the eyes too.

 _'And god, he's just so smart. Even when he's just talking about normal stuff, he sounds so put together. He holds himself in such a way, like he demands to be respected, and man, do I respect the fuck out of him,'_ Bokuto thought. He was probably giving Akaashi the goofiest grin he's ever made, but he didn't care. He was just so fucking happy.  
_____________________________

"Bokuto-san, I really don't think we should be here," Akaashi warned. He turned his head to the side as if checking to see that no one else was around.

Bokuto had taken Akaashi to the roof of the school's Unified Science Center. He was surprised when the younger student told him he had never watched the sun set with someone before. And Bokuto had insisted that Akaashi has never seen a sunset unless he's watched it from the top of the roof. Bokuto believed it looked best from the top of the USC, which was one of the highest buildings on campus.

"How did you even get us up here, students shouldn't have clearance to the roof," Akaashi insisted, but he was slowly walking towards the edge where he could see the sun just beginning to go down.

Bokuto merely replied with, "A guy owed me a favor." And when Akaashi gave him a weary look, Bokuto only shrugged his shoulders, refusing to go into any more detail. To be honest, he had gotten the card that was needed to swipe onto the roof from an old friend who was also a professor on campus. He and Bokuto had been really close in high school, but that was a story for a different day.

Now, Bokuto was sitting beside the most amazing person he has ever met. He watched as Akaashi's eyes lit up as he watched the sun go down. A small smile was forming on his lips.

 _'God, his lips.'_ Bokuto licked his own as he imagined how soft Akaashi's would feel against his.

"Bokuto...," Akaashi sighed, "it's so beautiful."

And like the idiot he was, he dreamily replied, "Yeah, beautiful," as he kept his eyes focused on Akaashi.

Grey eyes locked onto his golden ones. He felt his cheeks flush as he watched Akaashi's eyes squint at him, as if in disgust, but there was a crooked grin glued to his face.

He lightly punched Bokuto's shoulder as he muttered, "You're so cheesy, Bokuto-san." The white and black haired boy laughed, not even bothering to deny it. He stretched his arm across Akaashi's shoulders, bringing him closer to his body.

He slowly turned his head to face Akaashi, but the younger boy was looking away. He was clutching tightly to the hem of his shirt with both his hands, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

Bokuto wanted to tease him for being so shy, but he contained himself. Instead, he took his free hand, and gently placed it on Akaashi's cheek, turning the boy's head so he had to face him. Bokuto slowly leaned in, making sure to give Akaashi plenty of time to stop him, in case he really wasn't ready. When he saw Akaashi's eyes flutter closed, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

Then, their lips touched.

Bokuto kept the kiss simple, not wanting to overwhelm Akaashi. But no one could imagine the utter shock on his face when he felt Akaashi's tongue slip past Bokuto's lips and run against his teeth. He hadn't expected the kiss to go in that direction, so he had originally kept his mouth closed. But the second Akaashi's tongue flicked into his mouth, Bokuto didn't have to think twice. He happily welcomed the gesture, and pulled Akaashi's body on top of his.

The ground was hard and cold but Bokuto didn't mind, not when Akaashi's mouth made him feel like his entire body was in flames. Bokuto could hardly take how in control Akaashi was, biting on Bokuto's lower lip and those half-lidded eyes.

 _'Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Akaashi's kisses were leaving Bokuto dizzy and begging for more. _'Wasn't I supposed to have that effect on him? Screw this.'_

And before Akashi could protest, Bokuto flipped them over, so that he was on top.

"My turn," he said breathlessly, then forced his tongue into Akaashi's mouth. He tasted every bit of the gorgeous man that he could manage, until their tongues tangled together once more. The contact alone made Akaashi moan so deeply, Bokuto had to pray to every deity he knew to help him control the urge to take Akaashi then and there.

It felt like hours before Bokuto had to pry himself away from Akaashi's lips. He only backed off to shut his alarm off, reminding him that he had 30 min before his shift started.

"Shit," he cursed softly.

"What's wrong, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, his voice so innocent and full of concern, it almost made Bokuto laugh.

 _'He's a fucking minx,'_ Bokuto thought. He almost wanted to cry, _'This was the same guy who insisted I was out of his league. Yet here I am, feeling totally outclassed.'_

"Nothing's wrong," he said easily, giving Akaashi a reassuring smile. "I just gotta head to work right now, or I'll be late. I'm really sorry, I was supposed to walk you home and invite you to dinner at my place some time, but I guess my plan is ruined."

"I-I would love to have dinner with you," Akaashi said with a soft smile on his face.

"O-oh really? Awesome! I'll let you know when my roommate won't be there, so we'll have the place to ourselves. That cool?"

"Yeah, of course." The grin on Akaashi's lips never faltered, and Bokuto felt so happy that he was the reason behind that smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Bokuto waved as he ran back to the main campus library. He was scheduled to tutor a freshman on pre-calc, which Bokuto had taken when he was a sophomore in high school, so it should've been a breeze.

But it wasn't a breeze.

The guy he was tutoring was the same orange-haired kid he had matched with on Tinder. They had easily recognized each other, and there wasn't a single awkward moment between the two. In fact, they got along very well, so well that Bokuto insisted that Hinata should come over to his place and get a bite to eat later that night. Hinata happily agreed, but only after they had finished the problem set.

But damn, Hinata was having such a hard time with the problems, Bokuto nearly wanted to rip his hair out.

 _'Shit, I need to pick up some gel,'_ he sighed, as he tried to explain where Hinata went wrong again. It had been over a half hour, and they were only on the third problem.

Out of fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and the kudos! My next chapter will be a little different, it'll be from Kenma's POV. I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow, I'm having serious writer's block. Sigh.


	8. The Right Thing

**VIII. Kenma Kozume**

The next night, Kenma was invited to Kuroo and Bokuto's place.

"How did I get roped into this?" Kenma sighed as he watched Bokuto set up the Wii for Mario Kart.

Kuroo wrapped his arm around him and gave him a smirk as he whispered in his ear, "I thought you liked video games?" Kenma felt the blush blooming on his face, but he used his hair to quickly shield himself from Kuroo's prying eyes. But judging by the smirk on Kuroo's face, he definitely noticed.

"I hate when you do that," he muttered, but he couldn't hide the small smile that was forming on his lips.

"Hate what?" Kuroo leaned in closer, his breath tickling Kenma's cheek.

"When you get so close me."

"You don't hate it, c'mon. I can totally see that smile on your face."

"I'm not smiling," Kenma denied, trying to force the corners of his mouth to frown, but with no luck.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

Kuroo waited a moment before he quickly said, "Are too."

And Kenma answered, without even skipping a beat, "Are not."

"Will you two SHUT UP. We get it, you're in love. Keep it to yourselves," Bokuto cried out. His brows were knitting together as he finally got the game set up.

Kuroo only laughed in reply, apparently Bokuto's outburst was amusing. It only made Kenma feel a little embarrassed.

 _'I'm not in love with Kuroo,'_ he thought. But as he looked over to the bed-headed man, he couldn't deny that Kuroo made him feel something that nobody ever had before.

"Alright, you guys ready to play?" Bokuto grinned at them, his enthusiasm almost palpable.

 _'Being around him all the time would be too exhausting,'_ Kenma groaned, but he had to admit he was oddly intrigued by Kuroo's best friend.

Kenma noticed how Bokuto was loud and a bit sensitive, especially when he lost the race. But he was also very amusing and despite how obnoxious he was, there was something about him Kenma definitely liked.

Maybe it was the way he smiled, it looked so genuine and easy, and it really brightened the room. Maybe it was the fact that he always went out of his way to include Kenma in the conversation. He was always making sure Kenma was happy and comfortable. Or maybe it was the way he would purposefully fall off the bridge so he would come in last. He did this after he noticed how upset Kuroo was getting after he came in last for the fifth time in a row. Kuroo didn't notice, but Kenma did, he noticed everything.

The one thing Kenma definitely didn't like, but probably shouldn't have seen in the first place, was the message Bokuto got from someone called Hinata.

Bokuto was sitting on the floor between Kuroo's legs. On arm was propped up against Kuroo's thigh, the other opening the text from Hinata.

Kenma didn't mean to read it. He was observant but certainly not nosy. His eyes were just wandering and they happened to land on Bokuto's phone.

The message read:

_From: Hinata ShouYOUUUUU 9:43 PM_

_Last night was amazing!!! Let's do it again some time?!! ;))))))_

Bokuto laughed and put his phone down on his lap as he typed out his response. Kenma could no longer see what was on the screen, but he had a bad feeling about this.

 _'Wasn't he with Akaashi last night? Who is Hinata?'_ he wondered. _'Maybe Akaashi knows.'_ And he decided he would bring it up to his roommate when he got home.  
______________________________

Kenma arrived at his apartment at around 11, and was surprised to find both his roommates were still awake. Akaashi was bent over what appeared to be his math book and Suga was sipping tea on the couch as he silently scrolled through his phone.

"Hey Ken, how were the boys?" Suga asked, looking up from his phone to give Kenma a warm smile. Kenma gave him a small one in return.

"It was pretty nice, I can see why Akaashi has such a huge crush on Bokuto," Kenma said softly, but loud enough so Akaashi could hear. He liked seeing the reaction on Akaashi's face every time Bokuto was mentioned. Which reminded him...

"Oh Akaashi, do you know someone named Hinata?" he asked as he slipped off his shoes. Akaashi took a moment to think but then shrugged his shoulders.

"It sounds familiar, but I can't really picture a face. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I don't like to assume, but someone with that name sent Bokuto a text that... Made me suspicious, to say the least," Kenma spoke hesitantly.

Akaashi raised a brow, "Oh? And what did this message say?"

 _'This isn't going to turn out well,'_ Kenma thought.

"Never mind, it was probably nothing," he insisted. He tried to rush off to his room but Akaashi was quicker than he was, and blocked his path.

"What did the message say?" he asked again, his tone almost threatening.

Kenma gulped as he quoted, "Last night was amazing. Let's do it again some time? With a winky face."

Suga sucked in a breath, "Oooh, not a winky face," he whispered in disbelief.

"But that couldn't mean much, you were with him last night, right?" Kenma asked hopefully. But Akaashi just shook his head a little.

"Not the whole night, he left a few hours after our date. He told me he had work." Kenma could almost see the gears grinding in Akaashi's head.

"Well this could just be one big misunderstanding," Suga replied, his voice sounding so nonchalant, even Kenma almost believed him. That is, until he looked at Suga's face and saw the worried expression fixed there.

"Bokuto seems very honest, I don't think he would be the type of guy to see two people at once," Kenma offered. For a moment, Akaashi considered this idea. The main thing all three of them had in common was how well they could read others, and Kenma was especially skilled in that area. No one in the room could deny that fact.

"Still," Akaashi whispered, whether it was meant for anyone to hear, Kenma didn't know, "it's not like Bokuto-san and I are anything serious. We just started seeing each other, there's no rule saying he can't see other people." Although the reasoning was sound, Kenma could hear the pain in Akaashi's voice, but that wasn't what worried Kenma. As Akaashi spoke, his face was as calm and collected as ever, and that was what was frightening.

"Akaashi, don't jump to conclusions. You should really talk to Bokuto first," Suga insisted. He stood up to wrap his arms around Akaashi, but the younger boy shook him off.

"I'm going to bed." And with that, he walked off to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Do you think Bokuto is really seeing someone else?" Suga asked quietly. His eyes were still trained on Akaashi's closed door. He was watching it as if any moment, Akaashi would come out. But he didn't, of course.

"I don't think so, but the message is just too cryptic. It could mean anything." Kenma let out a long, exasperated sigh. He hated drama and without thinking he mumbled, "I wish I hadn't said anything."

"It was for the best. If something was happening, though I doubt it, Akaashi would need to know. It was the right thing to do."

"Yeah? Then why do I feel so crappy?"

Suga laughed at this, finally breaking his gaze away from Akaashi's door to smirk at Kenma. "The right thing isn't always easy."


	9. Here's a Trampoline. Since You Like Jumping to Conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone remind me to change the title of this chapter later. I was bored and it was funny. You guys are too much. I'm laughing so hard because some of you sent me your answer before even reading this chapter. Thank you for having so much faith in me and my writing, it means a lot :') Okay, enough mushy talk, here's the chapter, and the rest of you can let me know what you think.

**IX. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi's heart was beating rapidly as he walked back him from his date with Bokuto. He couldn't believe he overtook him like that while they kissed. And apparently he wasn't the only one taken by surprise, the astonishment on Bokuto's face made Akaashi feel powerful. There was no other way to describe the feeling in his chest as he made Bokuto succumb to him with nothing but his lips.

Akaashi's cheeks felt as if they were on fire as he tried to remember what it felt like to have Bokuto beneath him. He recalled how soft his hair had felt without the gel, softer than he could've imagined.

 _'And the way his lips felt against mine,'_ he sighed, _'I'm surprised I still have the strength to walk.'_ But truth be told, once Akaashi had reached his apartment, he immediately passed out on his bed. His dreams were filled with golden eyes and soft fingers caressing his cheeks.  
__________________________________

But that night felt like such a dream compared to the nightmare he faced as he listened to the news Kenma had brought him last night. Now Akaashi's heart was beating rapidly for a completely different reason.

 _'Suga is right, I just have to talk to Bokuto. I can't just assume things,'_ he thought to himself. _'Besides, there's probably nothing to worry about.'_

Akaashi did the best he could not to look like he was in pain as he sat beside Oikawa in class.

 _'But if there's nothing to worry about, how come I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if Bokuto lies to me? What if he's just like every other college guy on campus who's just trying to get laid?'_ Akaashi wanted to punch himself for even considering Bokuto would be such a horrible person. But still...

"Relax Keiji-chan," Oikawa cooed, "I can feel your anxiety all the way from here. I'm sure Owl-kun has an explanation." Oikawa patted Akaashi on the head, which only made him more aggravated than he was before.

"How does Iwaizumi deal with you?" Akaashi muttered as he slapped Oikawa's hand away.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, rubbing the red mark that Akaashi had left.

"It's called love, you should try it some time."

"It's too hard if it involves loving you." And just as Oikawa opened his mouth to give a retort, Bouto walked into the classroom.

"He's...early," Akaashi said in surprise. He checked his phone to check, and sure enough, Bokuto had arrived 10 minutes early.

"Hey, hey, hey Akaa--!" Bokuto called out with a smile, but was interrupted by a small, orange-haired boy that Akaashi immediately recognized.

"Th-that's Hinata," Akaashi gasped.

Oikawa's whipped his head around, and had to stand up so he could see the younger boy beside Bokuto.

"Who? Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked, squinting his eyes at the boy.

"Y-yeah. I think so. I'm pretty sure I saw him on tinder, but I swiped left because he looked too young," Akaashi answered as he continued to stare in disbelief at the two.

They were smiling and laughing, Bokuto even wrapped his arms around Hinata. It made Akaashi feel something deep down he never had before.

 _'Am I--am I really jealous?'_ he wondered, clenching his shirt on the spot right above his heart.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Bokuto grinned, Hinata gave him a wink and practically skipped out of the classroom.

Bokuto walked over to Akaashi, standing in front of his desk with a warm smile.

"Hey Akaashi, what's up?" Bokuto had that genuine smile again, it made Akaashi feel guilty for doubting him. But he had to know.

"Who the hell was that?" he demanded. He had wanted to sound more curious than angry, but his calm demeanor was slowly shattering.

Bokuto's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his mouth hung slightly ajar.

"Who? Hinata?" he asked, unsure.

"Oh! So that's Hinata!" Akaashi was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "So you're seeing me and a tiny first-year as well?" He wanted to sew his mouth shut, he wasn't supposed to be jumping to conclusions like this. He was supposed to have a calm discussion with Bokuto. That was the plan.

But seeing him laughing and touching someone else... That was just too much.

"W-what?!" Bokuto almost fell back on his chair. "I'm not seeing Hinata! He's just someone I'm tutoring! He came here to tell me that he got a 72 on his math quiz."

Now it was Akaashi who was taken aback.

"B-but... If that's the case, if he's just some student, then explain what Kenma saw last night!"

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that," Bokuto mumbled, his downcast eyes not even bothering to hide how hurt he was. It was killing Akaashi, but not knowing what was going on was just as bad.

"He saw that you got a text from Hinata saying how he had fun last night and all this crap," he said in a rushed voice. "And there was a winky face, and Suga said that wasn't a good sign and--."

"You mean this text?" Bokuto asked, as he whipped out his phone for Akaashi to see.

The conversation read:

_From: Hinata ShouYOUUUUU 9:43 PM_

_Last night was amazing!!! Let's do it again some time?!! ;))))))_

_To: Hinata ShouYOUUUUU 9:45 PM_

_Sure thing! Me and Kuroo love having people over for dinner. But you can only come if you do well on your quiz!_

_From: Hinata ShouYOUUUUU 9:46 PM_

_Thanks for taking the time last night to help me with the hw!!!! It really helped me!! I am so ready for this quiz. (ง︡’-‘︠)ง_

Akaashi wanted to throw up, he couldn't believe he even thought for one second that Bokuto would do something so cruel.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry Bokuto-san," he whispered, doing his best to hold back his tears. He was so relieved that nothing had happened, but now the reality of his situation was setting in. He had insulted Bokuto to the highest degree, illustrating how little faith he had in him.

"Akaashi...I thought I told you not to just make judgements based on what you've heard." The disappointment was evident in his voice and each word felt like a stab in the chest. "I can't believe you don't trust me."

"No, Bokuto-san, I just--." But Bokuto merely raised his hand at Akaashi, silencing him before he could say anything else.

"I've heard enough." Without another word, Bokuto grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

Akaashi couldn't bear to just watch Bokuto walk out of his life. So he shoved his belongings back in his bag, ignoring all the eyes that were surely glued on him after his outbursts, and ran after him. 

Luckily Bokuto was walking extremely slow with his being dragged across the floor. His head was bent down, and if Akaashi didn't know any better, he could've sworn even his hair looked dejected.

"Bokuto-san, please wait!" Akaashi called out as he ran closer. Bokuto turned around, and Akaashi, who was only a few feet away, stopped dead in his tracks.

Bokuto was crying, he couldn't believe it.

"B-Bokuto-san, I--."

"What is it, Akaashi? Did you have anything else you'd like to accuse me of?" he questioned, his voice filled with disgust. The hard look in his eyes made Akaashi take a step back.

"Bokuto-san, I... I made a mistake, I'm _so_ sorry. I'll do anything to make you forgive me," Akaashi pleaded. He felt his eyes sting as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. " _Please_ ," he choked out. It was scary to hear how weak he sounded, but he couldn't lose Bokuto. Not when he finally had him. Not when he was so close.

"Akaashi, in order for us to have a strong relationship, you need to trust me," Bokuto explained, taking a step closer to Akaashi.

"R-relationship?" Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto's eyes widened, his arms flew to the back of his head as he let out an agitated groan.

" _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK THIS WAS AKAASHI? A GAME? WHAT WE DID ON THE ROOF WASN'T ME JUST FUCKING AROUND, YOU KNOW_ ," he yelled. Then he took a deep breath and continued, "Admittedly, we didn't make it official. I was supposed to properly ask you when we had dinner tonight."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I just figured you knew. I never felt this way for anyone, ever. I just thought you felt the connection too."

" _I DID_ ," Akaashi shouted, "I still do." It hurt his throat yelling like that, considering Akaashi never raised his voice, but he had to let Bokuto know. "But after Kenma told me about the message, I just... I don't know. I got scared!" Akaashi turned his gaze to the floor, unable to look Bokuto in the eyes any longer.

"I was supposed to talk to you about it after class. It wasn't supposed to involve me accusing you or anything! But then... I saw you with him, and I just--I lost it. I'm so sorry."

Akaashi was surprised to find Bokuto had close the gap between them, and had wrapped Akaashi in his arms.

"Akaashi, I don't think I have it in me to ever stay upset with you. It was a mistake, I know. But _please_ , don't ever do that again." His gold eyes were now locked with Akaashi's. "You have to trust me. I never want to hurt you. You're different from anyone I've ever met, and I told you how I didn't want to mess this up!"

Akaashi chuckled, "Yes, me as well. Yet here I am, screwing up the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bokuto leaped back, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

"T-the best thing? _Me_? _Best_? Are you serious?!" It almost looked as though Bokuto was going to pass out, the expression was enough to make Akaashi fall over with laughter.

"Bokuto-san," he cried out through his fits, "of course. I think you're amazing. But please, calm down a little."

"How can I calm down when a fucking angel said I was the best thing that's ever happened to him. What the _HELL_ Akaashi? That's it, come on, let's go back to my place." He grabbed a hold of Akaashi's hand, helping him up and then dragging him back to his dorm.

"But Bokuto, I still have one more class today!" he said worriedly.

"Is there a test or something?"

"No, but it's my math class and I've been having a hard time with some of the problems from last night."

Bokuto just gave him a look and then he said, "Akaashi, I'm a math major. I'm a tutor on campus. Come on. I thought you were smarter than that."

Akaashi felt his cheeks warm, _'I can't believe I forgot! He must think I'm an idiot.'_

"What ever problem there is, we can figure it out together," Bokuto grinned. And Akaashi smiled back, knowing he didn't just mean the math homework.


	10. A Spectrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who took the time to comment their opinion. I truly appreciated the support! I will continue to with this story, thank you all once again! It's a simple chapter, but some people requested to see some more of the couples. In my tags, I mentioned this is a BokuAka story. So, although I love the other pairings, I'm not sure how I can fit them in properly. But I tried!

**X. Bokuto Koutarou**

"So, you and Akaashi have been seeing each other for, what? Three months now?" Suga asked from across the dining table. Bokuto had been invited to Akaashi's place, along with Kuroo and Daichi. The flat was a bit smaller than Kuroo and Bokuto's. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all in one open space.

Everyone could see each other.

Everyone could hear their conversation.

"Um, it's been about two and a half, yes," Bokuto agreed, smiling politely. Suga was very kind and very beautiful, Bokuto could see why Daichi had fallen for him so quickly. But for some reason, behind that sweet voice, it felt like Bokuto was being interrogated and it was making him uneasy.

Bokuto took a sip of water from his cup when Suga calmly asked, "Ah, and what exactly are your intentions toward our Akaashi?" Bokuto nearly choked at the question.

"SUGA!" Akaashi yelled from the stove where he had been making dinner. Suga had his hands folded on the table, but he gave Bokuto a sly wink before quickly recovering his composure.

"Um--I--," Bokuto stuttered, his cheeks flaring. Kuroo was busting a gut on the couch as he watched the whole thing occur.

"You don't have to answer that!" Akaashi insisted while glaring at Suga.

"What?" Suga asked innocently. "I was just curious."

"Suga, quit torturing the boy," Daichi said softly, but firmly. Suga rolled his eyes with a smile, then nodded at his boyfriend.

Bokuto let out a sigh of relief and then mouthed a 'thank you' to Daichi.

 _'God, they'd make the best parents,'_ Bokuto considered as he watched the couple before him.

Suga was staring lovingly at Daichi as he read over the spreadsheets for his finance class. Suga was saying something about how attractive Daichi looked while he was working. Although Daichi kept his eyes glued to the sheets and his face looked as though he was ignoring Suga, the dust of pink on his face betrayed him.

Bokuto wasn't sure if he wanted to take a picture of the couple or barf.

He turned his attention to Kenma and Kuroo, who were sitting on the couch together. Kenma was laying on Kuroo's lap with a GameBoy in his hands. Kuroo was petting his hair and watching the younger boy quietly. Though they weren't exchanging any words, Bokuto could feel the mutual adoration and respect they had for each other.

 _'These are two relationships on opposite side of the spectrum,'_ Bokuto noted as he glanced at Akaashi, who was mincing garlic in the kitchen. _'I wonder where we belong.'_

He walked over to his boyfriend, who was too caught up in making sure the garlic was cut properly, that he didn't even notice Bokuto moving closer to him. He jumped back a little in surprise as Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Bokuto!" Akaashi scolded. "I could've accidentally cut you. Please don't do that." But the corners of his mouth were twitching up in a smile, letting Bokuto know he wasn't really upset.

"But everyone else is getting all cuddly and I don't wanna lose to them," Bokuto whined, his lips still lightly pressed to Akaashi's neck.

"B-Bokuto-san, th-that tickles! Cut it out!" Akaashi chuckled. He carefully laid the knife on the cutting-board and turned his body so he was facing Bokuto. "I have to prepare dinner, can't this wait a few more minutes?"

Bokuto pouted, he had learned over the couple months that it was one of Akaashi's weaknesses.

Akaashi frowned, "That's not fair."

Bokuto pouted harder and widened his eyes at the raven haired boy.

"Ugh, Bokuto! You're making this more difficult than it has to be," he grumbled, turning back to the garlic.

Bokuto let out a low groan, throwing his head back in mock frustration.

"Can I at least help you?" Bokuto insisted.

"Fine, just don't burn my apartment down," he said under his breath.

"First of all, I didn't burn my apartment down. Second of all, it was one time! Let it go!" Bokuto tossed a clove of garlic at Akaashi's head, but the younger boy caught it without even looking. Then, Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him from behind his back.

"I saw that," Akaashi said softly, but Bokuto could hear the grin in his voice.

"How did you--?"

"Bokuto, I know you well enough," Akaashi chuckled. "Now please start cutting the tomatoes."

Bokuto grabbed another knife and started dicing. He looked over at Suga and Daichi who were now having a heated discussion over the proper way to say 'tomato.'

 _'God, they sound like an old married couple. I can't wait to see what they'll be like as parents.'_ Then an idea came to him.

"If you know me so well, maybe it's time you met my parents," he said calmly. His eyes were still trained on the tomato, though he could feel Akaashi's gaze burning into the side of his skull.

"Koutarou," Akaashi breathed out. Bokuto's head whipped around to look at Akaashi. This would mark the first time he had ever heard Akaashi say his first name.

"Yeah, Akaashi?"

"You really want me to meet your parents? This isn't one of your weird jokes, is it?" He placed his hand on his hip, staring hard into Bokuto's eyes.

"No, of course not," Bokuto insisted.

"This would be the first time he's ever brought anyone home, feel honored," Kuroo called out from the couch. Akaashi turned to look at him, his face filled with worry. "Relax Akaashi. If anything, you'll probably get along better with his parents than he does. Trust me." Kuroo gave Akaashi a reassuring wink and then turned his attention back to petting Kenma's hair.

"I don't know Bokuto-san. We haven't been seeing each other long..."

 _'Is Akaashi actually nervous?'_ Bokuto thought in surprise. Between the two, it was clear to see that Akaashi was the one who really held them together. He kept Bokuto under control, he was the voice of reason. He was calm when Bokuto was brash. He was collected when Bokuto would fall apart. But here he was, actually worried.

"Akaashi, it's not like you're gonna ask them permission for my hand in marriage or something. It's close to the holidays, and I figured it would be a nice time to introduce you."

"But Bokuto, I'm not very good with people, or small talk, or any of that stuff. That's your area of expertise."

Bokuto was stunned by the blunt compliment, but he pushed forward.

"Akaashi, it really doesn't matter if you're good at that stuff or not, they'll love you because you mean a lot to me. And that's really all there is too it." Bokuto puffed out his chest as the confidence swelled up within him.

He watched as Akaashi's face twisted in thought. He always bit his lip when he was in deep concentration, and it was driving Bokuto insane.

He wanted to reach out and caress his cheek. He wanted to be the one who bit down on that lip. But he also didn't want to embarrass Akaashi in front of all their friends with his PDA. Despite what happened on the roof of the USC, Akaashi was really shy when it came to showing his affection. But it didn't bother Bokuto one bit, in fact, he found it endearing.

"Alright," Akaashi finally answered. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Bokuto asked, unable to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"You have to meet my parents as well."

Bokuto almost fell on the floor laughing, that was such a simple request. He was almost worried for a second there.

"Oh is that all?" he chuckled. "Sure, no problem. I would love to meet them."

"Aren't you nervous?" Akaashi asked, completely stunned.

"No, of course not. I think Suga scared me more than any parent ever could," Bokuto answered truthfully.

"Hey!" Suga yelled from across the room, but was immediately shushed by Daichi.

"Let them handle this," Daichi whispered in a chastising tone, to which Suga merely replied by sticking his tongue out.

"Besides, the only opinion that matters to me is yours. And as long as you like me for me, then I would hope they would also come to accept me," Bokuto shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi smiled.

"Really? How do I amaze you?" Bokuto eagerly asked.

"Well, at times you could be rather immature, sensitive, and simpleminded." Bokuto's shoulder slumped a little when he heard this, even though he knew he was only proving Akaashi's point. "But, you are also very considerate, honest, reliable, and when things are serious, you are able to keep me in check. It's a good balance we have."

Bokuto didn't know what to say, he was truly at a loss for words. He stared at Akaashi, his mouth gaping and his eyebrows shot up. His eyes were wide and his cheeks and ears were burning red.

"Holy crap Akaashi, I think you broke him!" Kuroo blurted out, a huge smile forming on his face.

"The Great Bokuto Koutarou, speechless?" Daichi jeered.

Akaashi quickly pecked Bokuto on the cheek, which only made things worse for him. Public displays of affection, no matter how small, were so rare.

 _'Oh, fuck me,'_ he groaned, _'What am I even supposed to say to that?'_

After everyone had finally calmed down, Bokuto returned to the food he had been cutting. His mind began to wander as his thoughts returned to the spectrum of relationships that existed within the small apartment.

 _'I'm happy being right in the middle,'_ Bokuto decided as he snuck another glance at Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'm admittedly kinda tired after everything yesterday. But thanks again to everyone who supported me with their comments and kudos. It means so much. You have no clue.


	11. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a lemon at the end of this chapter.

**XI. Akaashi Keiji**

"Gross Akaasi, your hands are so sweaty," Bokuto teased as he parked his car in front of his house. It was a modest sized home with a beautiful white wooden, wraparound porch. The house was painted a sky blue, and just staring at it felt like a dream. The grass was cut to perfection, there was even a rose bush growing near both sides of the stairs leading up to the front door.

"Bokuto, I don't know if I can do this," Akaashi gulped. His stomach was doing backflips and his knees were threatening to give out. But Bokuto turned to him and gave him a long look that read _'I'll be there every step of the way.'_ Akaashi let out a shaky breath but nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, here we go," Bokuto grinned, then wrapped his knuckles hard against the door. Within seconds, the front door swung open and there stood what Akaashi could only assume to be Bokuto's mother.

"Koutaaaa!" the woman cooed, pinching Bokuto's cheek affectionately. "How have you been? How's school? Did you do well this semester? How's Tetsurou? His mother told me he found a lovely young man!" She was shooting off questions faster than Akkashi had ever heard anyone speak. And she had a smirk on her lips that looked more than familiar to Akaashi.

Her hair was black and white as well, but it was clearly natural when Akaashi compared it to his boyfriend's unique appearance. She had styled her hair into a neat bun, a white ribbon tying it all together. She wore a mint green button-up with a few of the buttons undone to show a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing white pants and mint green flats.

Before Bokuto could even fit a word in, the beautiful woman turned her attention to Akaashi. Her eyes sparked with something mischievous that Akaashi was also more than accustomed to seeing.

 _'This isn't good,'_ he thought, clenching his fists to his side, bracing himself for the worst.

"You must be the one Kouta goes on and on about! Akaashi-san, correct?" She offered her hand for him to shake and he gladly took it, praying his hands weren't still damp with his sweat.

"You can call me Keiji if you'd like," he said softly.

"Oh my, you _ARE_ shy. I thought Koutarou was just exaggerating! Well Keiji, I'm glad you decided to join us for the next few days." She wrapped an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and gave him such a warm and genuine smile, it was clear to see which parent Bokuto was most like. Then she turned to both boys and said, "Dinner will be ready in about a half hour. Your father is in the living room, he's been waiting for you!"

"Alright, let me just set our stuff down and we'll be there in a moment," Bokuto replied as he made his way to the steps behind his mother. Akaashi bowed his head slightly to Bokuto's mother and then chased after his boyfriend.

"The room on the left is where you'll be sleeping," Bokuto said. "The room on the right is my room. Feel free to come in whenever you like," he winked. Akaashi smacked Bokuto upside his head and rolled his eyes.

Bokuto rubbed his head and laughed, "The bathroom is at the end of this hallway."

"Where are your parents' room?" Akaashi asked. He looked around and realized the only other room on the floor looked to be some sort of media/game room.

Bokuto followed his gaze and replied, "That's just the movie room. Whenever Kuroo or some of my other friends came over, we usually hung out there." Akaashi saw a small smile form on Bokuto's face as he recalled old memories. He quickly snapped out of it and said, "My parents' room is downstairs, on the other side of the house. It worked out for the best since my friends and I were always loud." Then he turned to Akaashi and smirked, "We can always get loud."

"I am going to punch you in the throat," Akaashi muttered, trying his best to sound angry, but the blush on his cheeks shattered the image.

"Yeah, yeah, alright Akaashi. Come on, drop off your stuff so we can go see my old man."

Akaashi tossed his bag into the room on his left, but before leaving he took a quick look around. The room was painted aqua and a rather large bed was up against the wall. There was a nightstand that had a picture of Bokuto as a child. He couldn't have been more than five or six. He was holding a volleyball that was too big for him with one hand, the ball against his side, the other hand giving the peace sign. He had a huge smile on his face that reached his eyes, that much hadn't changed. His hair was all black back then, and he hadn't started styling it up yet, so his hair was swept to the side. Next to him was a boy who was giving the camera a small smirk. The hair was unmistakable, it was definitely Kuroo. Although it also wasn't styled up, the bangs were still a mess.

 _'I should take a picture,'_ Akaashi sighed happily. He quickly snapped a pic on his phone and settled everything back where it was before Bokuto knocked on his door.

"Let's go, Akaashi!" he called out impatiently.

Once they had made their way into the living room, they were welcomed by the sound of pages turning.

"Hey dad," Bokuto said in a much softer voice than Akaashi had ever heard him speak. He was talking to a figure sitting in a red leather chair. Akaashi could only make out the top of his head, which was covered in grey hairs. He was holding the newspaper a few inches from his face.

"I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Akaashi." Bokuto gave the man a warm smile and Akaashi could hear the man whisper something to his son, but he couldn't make of what he said. "Yeah, he's a lot like you. Literature major and all that."

The man mumbled something again.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask him yourself?" Bokuto asked, rolling his eyes in amusement.

The man stood up from his chair and turned to face Akaashi with a smile that crinkled his eyes to mere slits. He had a grey mustache and had glasses on his face. He was wearing a blue bow tie and a grey suit. He walked over to Akaashi and grabbed his hand, giving it a good shake.

"Hello Akaashi," the man greeted, still smiling with his eyes nearly closed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet someone who appreciates literature as much as I do."

Akaashi shook his hand back, unsure what else to do. "I--um--."

"So tell me, what do you plan on doing with this degree?" he asked. His eyes finally opened, showing the same honey-like color that Bokuto had. It stunned Akaashi how hard those eyes were looking at him, as if they were staring deep into his soul.

"Uh, I was thinking maybe something with journalism and maybe write a book one day. I don't really know, I just knew I was passionate about it," he answered honestly.

The older man nodded his head and said, "Tell me, son. Have you ever heard of a journalist by the name of Hayato Bokuto?" Akaashi's head snapped at the familiar name.

"Of course, he was one of the most renowned journalist in the country about 20 or so years ago. He was a legend in The Japan Times." The older man nodded again, and Akaashi took a step back. "No, you couldn't be..."

"Oh but I am," he grinned. "I'm so glad to meet someone familiar with my work. Bokuto never took an interest in any reading or writing when he was young, much to my dismay. He took after his mother, the nerd," he joked, nodding his head over at Bokuto.

"DAD!" Bokuto yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls of the small room. "Quit embarrassing me!"

Hayato threw his head back as he laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come, let's eat, I can already smell dinner."

Akaashi and Bokuto's parents got along better than he had expected.

 _'Kuroo was right, there really was nothing to worry about,'_ he thought as they all sat together in the living room. Everyone was exchanging gifts with one another. Bokuto had given his parents tickets to a three day spa retreat. They were absolutely thrilled, of course. Bokuto's parents had given him an old typewriter.

This honestly surprised Akaashi, considering everyone knew how much Bokuto detested writing.

"I had always wanted one when I was a kid," he explained. "I like the way it sounded when you typed, and I would always play with the one my dad had in his office."

"The kid almost got me fired after he ruined a perfect article," Hayato chuckled, shaking his head.

"I may not really enjoy literature or any of that stuff, but I love the idea of it," Bokuto shrugged. "Oh Akaashi, I also got you a little something."

"Bokuto-san, you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh relax, it's not that big of a deal," Bokuto shrugged. He pulled out a small, black scrapbook with the words _'It's a Match!'_ written in white script. Akaashi flipped open the book, on one page was a picture of a teacup with hands wrapped around it. The next page was a picture of a sunset with Akaashi's back facing the camera.

"H-how did you...?" Akaashi whispered.

"I have my ways," Bokuto shrugged. "Keep going!"

Akaashi turned to the next page, there was a picture of two movie tickets. The first movie they watched together. Then there was a picture of them with all their friends in Akaashi's apartment, at least this one he knew about. He kept flipping until he was halfway through the book, the rest of the pages were blank except for one. There was one picture of note that was clearly written in Bokuto's handwriting. It said, "It's a match, but it's not the end. May the journeys never stop."

Akaashi felt his eyes start to water, but he quickly swiped at them before any tears could fall.

"You suck. You're so cheesy, Koutarou," he choked out. Bokuto laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now it's my turn," Akaashi said after he calmed down a little. He handed Bokuto a small silver bracelet. On the band, there was an engraving that read, "We have no limits" and there was a small owl next to the words.

"I know it doesn't match the words, but I knew you loved owls, so..."

"Akaashi, it's perfect. I love it, thank you." Bokuto put the bracelet around his wrist and embraced Akaashi in hug.

"I feel horrible, my gift wasn't as well thought out as yours and--."

Bokuto leaned back and glared at Akaashi, "This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Give yourself more credit!" Akaashi blushed, but nodded his head in agreement.  
__________________________________

Akaashi laid still in the huge bed. The white comforter laid heavily on top of his body. He was bundled up in a sweater and the blanket was very thick, but he still felt cold.

He sighed, _'And the silence is unbearable.'_

He turned to his side and stared at the picture of Bokuto and Kuroo again. He was amazed the two had been friends for so long, but at the same time, it shouldn't have surprised him. It was clear to see that they were good friends. Their relationship was disturbingly close, rivaling even his relationship to Bokuto.

"Ridiculous," he laughed. He rolled his eyes as he recalled how Bokuto had once mentioned that he and Kuroo sometimes slept in the same bed, especially if they had watched a particularly scary movie.

"I wonder what it would be like...to share a bed with Bokuto," he said to himself.

Then Akaashi heard something creak in the hallway the made him bolt upright in his bed.

"What the hell?" he whispered. He heard the knob on his door slowly turn. His heart began to pound hard in his chest. Then he saw something spiky peek out from behind the door.

"Akaashi," Bokuto whispered, though he still managed to sound incredibly loud.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi sighed in relief. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to the dark figure that was unmistakably Bokuto.

"Can I sleep with you? It's freezing in my room," he said softly. Akaashi's heart skipped a beat at the question.

"S-sure," he stuttered, trying to keep his voice level.

"Sweet! Thanks babe," he said, slipping next to Akaashi.

This was the first time they had ever shared a bed together. Just the thought alone was making Akaashi unbelievably hot, or maybe that was just the warmth radiating off of Bokuto.

 _'Just breathe,'_ he said to himself.

"Akaashi, I just wanna thank you again for the gift," Bokuto said in a low voice. He sounded tired, but when Akaashi turned to look at him, his eyes were wide open. Even in the darkness, his golden eyes were still able to shine through.

Akaashi gulped, "It was nothing, really."

"No, it meant a great deal to me. I really wish I could show you how much I appreciate it," Bokuto insisted. He turned to his side so he was facing Akaashi. He rested his head against his hand, squishing his cheek. It made Akaashi want to faint.

 _'How could someone look so attractive yet so adorable? That's not fair, you can't be both,'_ he whined to himself.

"That's not necessary, Bokuto-san," was all he managed to say aloud.

"Akaashi, let me show you," he said, his voice sounding gruff. Akaashi peeked over at him, his honey-gold eyes hardening with determination.

"Okay," was all he whispered before his lips were captured between Bokuto's. His eyes immediately slipped shut and he could feel Bokuto adjusting himself so he was on top.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," Bokuto mumbled, lips still pressed against Akaashi's. He slowly made his way down to Akaashi's neck, biting and sucking until Akaashi had given in, and allowed a loud moan to escape his lips.

"Shhhhh," Bokuto hissed, but Akaashi could feel him smiling against his skin.

"I...hate you," Akaashi gasped as he gripped onto the sheets for dear life. He bit hard on his bottom lip as Bokuto lifted his shirt, kissing down his chest and showing no sign of stopping.

He looked up at Akaashi, gold eyes glowing as he lightly tugged on Akaaahi's pants. The younger boy could only nod as he tried to gather his breath. He inhaled sharply when he felt Bokuto's warm tongue lick across his hip bone.

"Bokuto-san, please," he pleaded, the anticipation was killing him.

"Patience," he mumbled, pulling down Akaashi's pants, but his boxers were still intact.

"Bokuto," he groaned softly. He felt so vulnerable as he called out his boyfriend's name, but he didn't care. He needed it.

He needed _him_.

"Akaashi, if you keep saying my name like that, this won't last very long," Bokuto warned, but his hands were resting on the band of Akaashi's boxers, gently pulling at it.

"I don't care, I can't take this anymore. Take me now, Koutarou," Akaashi ordered. His skin was burning hot, his heart was hammering in his chest. This was what he wanted. He wanted to have Bokuto to himself, every bit. He wanted their skin to touch, their lips to be pressed against each other while their tongues fought for dominance.

"Fuck," Bokuto cursed softly. "Please, say my name again," he begged.

"Not until you---," and before he even finished his sentence, he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his lower region. Bokuto had his semi-hard cock in his mouth, and it was quickly stiffening as Bokuto licked at the tip.

It took everything Akaashi had not to yell. He bit down hard on his pillow and moaned into it. Bokuto licked the base of his cock, never breaking eye contact with Akaashi. He stroked what couldn't fit in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder than he had done originally. Akaashi threw his head back in bliss.

"Koutarou," he moaned out. He could feel the warmth that was surging across his body start to pool near his stomach.

"Say it again," Bokuto commanded breathlessly.

Akaashi didn't hesitate, "Koutarou!" He could hear the name echo across the room, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to consider what would happen if Bokuto's parents heard them.

"God, my name's never sounded so good," Bokuto mumbled quickly, then went back to work, stroking Akaashi's cock quicker and quicker. He sucked on the head again, then slowly started taking it in deeper into his throat. His head bobbing fast, and it kept hitting the back of his throat just right until...

"Fuck, Koutarou I'm so close. Don't stop. Don't stop!" Akaashi begged shamelessly. He grabbed Bokuto's hair as he came into his lover's mouth. He let out one last moan and then allowed his body to relax from it's high. As soon as he had come to his senses, Akaashi felt a tinge of guilt creep into him.

"B-Bokuto-san, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've given you more warning." He was so worried about Bokuto, he should've been more considerate. But the black and white haired boy had already swallowed and appeared to be completely fine.

"Akaashi," Bokuto laughed, "it's fine. Don't worry about it!" Then he laid back down, beside Akaashi, as if nothing had just happened between them. His smile was relaxed and his hands were thrown behind his head.

"Please, Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered as he rested his hand on Bokuto's chest, "allow me to return the favor."

But Bokuto shook his head, then cupped Akaashi's chin in his hand. "Maybe next time," he winked. And with that, he snuggled up closer to Akaashi, wrapped his arm across the younger boy, and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but next time I will pay you back in full," Akaashi insisted once more before he allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a long chapter to write but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out :)


	12. Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this chapter the day before, and I just never got around to posting it. I was so tired from my first day at work and it was so shitty, I couldn't even bring myself to post this. I'm sorry :c

**XII. Bokuto Koutarou**

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE…TWO…ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Akaashi watched as the scene lit up with fireworks. Confetti was flying everywhere, blocking most of the camera's view.

"Happy New Year, Akaashi," Bokuto whispered as he rested his head against Akaashi's shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Bokuto-san," he smiled.

"Keiji, are you sure you can't stay another day?" Akaashi's mother asked her son, for what Bokuto counted as the sixth time.

She was a rather petite woman with curly hair, very similar to Akaashi's but just a bit longer. And instead of the jet black color he was used to seeing, her hair was a light brown. She had on a navy blue dress and a pearl necklace. She was holding a champagne glass in her hands, her head was tilted to the side with a small frown painted on her lips.

Akaashi shook his head and replied, "I have a lot of work that needs to get done. And Bokuto and I are going to celebrate with all of our friends tomorrow at my apartment, so I have to prepare."

"We just missed you, son," Akaashi's father piped up. Akaashi's father was a rather tall, but slim man. He had a very soft and level voice, similar to Akaashi's. His eyes were also half-lidded, giving him the same exasperated look as his son. He was wearing a green sweater vest and a white button up with khaki pants. The sides of his hair were gray, but the rest were still black as the night.

"I missed you guys too, but you know I'll be back again to visit," Akaashi smiled.

"Make sure you bring Bokuto-san again. You have such a handsome boyfriend," Akaashi's mother gushed, smiling softly at Bokuto. His cheeks flared but he did his best to contain himself.

"Akaashi-san, please. You're being too kind," Bokuto said sheepishly. He flashed her a grin that Akaashi insisted would make 9.5/10 people swoon.

_"Why not 10/10?" Bokuto had asked._

_"You can't please everyone, Bokuto-san," Akaashi answered sagely._

"Oh stop, Akaashi-san makes me feel so old. Call me Yui." The woman blushed, then placed a hand to her cheek, a failed attempt to hide her face.

"You are indeed a very impressive young man," Akaashi's father grinned. "I never imagined our son would be interested in a man of numbers. What career path are you interested in?"

"Well being a math major opens many doors for me. So far I thought about mechanical engineering and accounting. I am also leaning towards becoming a professor, but I haven't really decided quite yet." Both parents nodded, looking fairly pleased. Bokuto chanced a peek at Akaashi and was pleased to see his eyebrows raised in amazement.

"Well I'm sure what ever you decide on will lead you to success," Akaashi's father said confidently. He clapped Bokuto on his back and smiled at him as if he were his own son.

"If you need any help looking for a job in accounting, give me a call. I'm not sure if Keiji has told you, but I own an accounting firm and would love to hire such a bright young man, like yourself."

Now it was Bokuto who stood there in shock, "Wait, seriously? No way! Keiji never told me that!"

It was strange calling Akaashi by his first name. He rarely ever did it and each time he did, it left a tingling feeling on his tongue. He loved the way it sounded. Still, he used it like it was a rare treat, pretending it was a privilege. Each time he did say his given name, Akaashi's eyes would light up; it was truly a sight to behold.

Bokuto and Akaashi's father went back and forth on the possibility of Bokuto eventually working with Akaashi's father in the future while Akaashi's mother went on and on about how proud she was that her son finally managed to find someone.

"And here I thought you were going to die an old bachelor," she chuckled. Akaashi's face glowed pink with embarrassment.

"Mother, please," he muttered, tugging at the sleeves of his dress shirt nervously.

"Oh right, not in front of your boyfriend," she stage whispered. Then she threw back the rest of her champagne in one gulp.

Bokuto couldn't contain the laughter that was building up within him.

"Why did you think Akaashi would die alone?" he asked, trying his best to curb the amusement in his voice. "He's wonderful! He's bright, considerate, and not to mention very handsome." Bokuto could feel a blush forming on his own cheeks, but he couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

Maybe he had too much to drink.

Maybe he was just tired, Akaashi had kept him up the night before. Not that they had done anything, much to Akaashi's dismay.

The reason why Akaashi kept him up was really Bokuto's own fault. He didn't want to have sex with Akaashi, at least not yet. He didn't mind doing a few things for his boyfriend, but something was stopping him from letting Akaashi return the favor. But that was a discussion for another day.

Right now, all his thoughts were focused on why Akaashi's parents were so surprised that he brought someone home. When they arrived a couple of days ago, he heard Yui whisper to Akaashi's father that she hadn't believed Bokuto to be real. And every now and again one of them would slip up, and comment on how they thought Akaashi would never find someone.

"Well you see dear, Akaashi always had a problem opening up," Yui began while turning to face Bokuto.

"Mom, stop!" Akaashi pleaded, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Oh hush, Keiji. The man has to know! Anyways, well like I said, always had problems opening up. He wasn't very social, but he still had two friends that were very close to him. Unfortunately, one moved away but the other one was different."

"Mom..." Akaashi warned. His voice had dropped an octave and was sounding a little menacing. Bokuto had never heard him use that tone, but he was sure he never wanted to be the cause behind it. He looked past Yui and gave Akaashi a curious stare, but Yui waved Akaashi off.

"I told you to hush, Bokuto has the right to know why you are the way you are," she insisted. She poured herself another drink, but Akaashi quickly took the glass before it even reached her lips.

"I think you've had enough, mom. Dad, please make her stop!"

"Son, just let it happen. You know how she gets when she drinks. It'll be quicker this way," Akaashi's father sighed. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine," Akaashi sighed, but he still looked incredibly irritated.

"Anyways, the boy was named Sarukui and he and Keiji started dating after over ten years of being friends! The boy had a crush on our Keiji since the day they met!"

"I can't blame him," Bokuto mumbled. Yui slapped Bokuto's arm and let out a loud laugh. It echoed throughout the house, but it was a lovely sound. It made Bokuto smile, despite the awkward position he was in.

After she had calmed down, she immediately picked up where she had left off.

"The two dated for about two years, and then one day, Keiji received a text from Saru. Keiji wouldn't tell me what it said, but he knew it was meant for someone else. And basically, that's how he found out Saru had been seeing someone else behind his back! Can you believe that?!" For a moment, Yui's face looked completely sober. Her small hands were in fists, her brows furrowed in anger.

But then she turned back to Bokuto with that easy smile of hers and said, "And that's when our son decided to stop dating for a while. It's been years since we heard him mention there was someone he was even interested in. You couldn't imagine our surprise when he told us he found someone and wanted to bring him home to meet us! And he chose specularly, I mean look at you! It's written all over your face. He can trust you. I can feel it. Call it a mother's intuition."

"That's enough mom, please," Akaashi begged. His elbows were resting against his knees, and his hands were rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll stop. I promise."

"Thank you," Akaashi sighed in relief. Then he got up, grabbed Bokuto by the hand, and dragged him back to his room.

He flopped onto his bed facedown, and let out a long groan.

"I have never felt so humiliated in all my life," he said through his pillow. Bokuto laughed, then rubbed small circles in Akaashi's back.

"It wasn't that bad, at least now I understand why you were so worried about the Hinata thing. I mean, it was a pretty reasonable fear, but now I guess it makes more sense." Bokuto couldn't find the right words to say. He wasn't good at euphemising his thoughts like Akaashi could. So usually with these situations, he found it best to just say what was on his mind.

"Your mother was right, I should know what happened. It was a big part of your life, and it messed you up. Admittedly, you should've been the one to tell me, but I can understand why you didn't. I don't know. I just---I'm glad? I mean, I'm not about happy about what happened to you, but I'm glad that you decided to trust me and... I don't know. I'm sorry. I sound really stupid, I just---ugh." Bokuto took a deep breath.

"I kinda wish I knew what that Sarukui guy said in his text.," he said without thinking. "What made it obvious he was even cheating on you? You don't have to tell me, but I was just curious. I'm sorry if that's crossing a line. You know what? Forget it, I shouldn't have asked y--."

"Last night was fun babe, let's do it again some time."

"What?"

Akaashi gave him a deadpan stare as he repeated, "Last night was fun babe, let's do it again some time. That's what the text said."

"I don't really understand...," Bokuto said hesitantly.

"I wasn't with him the night before," Akaashi mumbled. "And that text Hinata sent you was very similar to that, so when Kenma told me that's what he saw... I just lost it. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have assumed but I didn't think I had the strength to go through something like that again. Granted, we weren't as serious at the time but--."

Now Bokuto cut Akaashi off as he blurted out, "Akaashi, I'm so sorry! If I had known I wouldn't have been as upset as I was. I can't believe I made you go through that. I'm such a shitty person."

"But Bokuto-san, you didn't know. It's fine, please don't worry about it."

"No, it's not fine Akaashi," Bokuto said firmly. He grabbed Akaaahi by both his shoulders as he said, "I would never do something like that to you. I swear on my life."

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto with fond smile on his lips.

"Bokuto-san, do you think my mom is the only one who is a good judge of character?" the younger boy laughed, his gray eyes glowing with mirth. "I'm pretty sure anyone can tell, just by looking at you, that you're too kind for your own good."

"What do you mean?" Bokuto asked. He sat on the side of Akaashi's bed and stared at him in wonder.

"Promise you won't get upset," Akaashi said, sitting up in his bed.

"Promise, now tell me," Bokuto said hurriedly.

"No, you have to mean it," Akaashi insisted.

"Ugh, fine." Bokuto looked Akaashi dead in his eyes and said, "I promise I won't get upset."

"Okay, well it's clear to see you crave attention, from your hair to your loud voice. You also want approval and to be admired, but who doesn't want that? But most importantly, your eyes are what give you away."

"My eyes?" Bokuto echoed.

"Yes. You know that ridiculous saying about how they're the "windows to the soul" or whatever? Well, that's a pretty fair statement, and you're the proof behind it."

"The first thing I noticed about you were your eyes. Of course I was mesmerized by the color of them, many people I've talked to have told me the same. But I was more intrigued with how--well innocent they looked."

"I am not innocent, Akaash! You've seen what I can do in bed, and those are just blow--."

"I know Bokuto-san, that's not what I meant by innocent."

"Oh."

"I mean, you're very open and understanding. You don't judge people and you don't look for the bad in others. You take things as they are and you accept it. You put your trust in others wholeheartedly, even if they don't deserve it."

"My eyes say all that?"

"Yes."

"Well, shit."

Akaashi fell back on his bed and let out the loudest laugh Bokuto's ever heard from him since they got together.

"I tell you all this analytical crap, and all you have to say 'well, shit'?"

Bokuto sent him a sheepish grin before saying in a defensive tone, "What! Sometimes you put me at a loss for words. You're so eloquent and I'm just--I'm just not as smart as you."

He couldn't help the bitterness in his voice. Although he really did admire how bright Akaashi was, there were times he felt a little more than inadequate when he compared himself to his boyfriend. Akaashi stole the stage when they dinner with either of their parents. He amazed everyone with how well-spoken and well-mannered he was.

"Bokuto-san, I don't understand what you're talking about. You're incredibly intelligent, it's a little alarming how quickly you can figure out derivatives. You do it without even blinking," Akaashi said in an amazed tone, that admittedly made Bokuto feel a little better.

"But those are easy!" he argued.

"Not to me. Bokuto, you're brighter than you know. The stuff you and my father were talking about made me feel a little...I'm not sure..."

"Inadequate," Bokuto finished.

"Yeah. I didn't understand half of what you two were talking about. You had to tutor me for my math class. And you may not say a lot of fancy words, but you are very impressive when you speak. You are incredibly skilled at holding a conversation, it makes me a little jealous. You're so friendly and likable, and being handsome on top of all that should be a sin."

"Are you kidding, Akaashi? You and my father went on for hours just talking about which authors you preferred and all that other crap he never talks to me about! I think he likes you better than me!"

"That's funny, I could say the same for you with my father," Akaashi breathed out.

"I think it's pretty funny how things can turn out," Bokuto grinned. "I'm just happy your parents like me. I know your mom was a little tipsy, but it really did mean a lot when she said you can trust me." Akaashi crawled over to where Bokuto sat, then laid his head on Bokuto's lap.

"Well, it is her intuition as a mother after all," he smirked.

"Shut up, Akaashi," Bokuto snickered. He ran his fingers through Akaashi's soft locks. He couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure that swarmed in his chest when he felt Akaashi relax to his touch.

"Thank you," Akaashi mumbled, his voice growing heavy with sleep.

"For what?" Bokuto whispered back.

"For giving me a second chance to open myself up to someone. I trust you Bokuto-san." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep while still laying in Bokuto's lap.

Bokuto continued to watch Akaashi while he slept, completely lost in his thoughts.

 _'Is it possible to feel so happy? Is this what it feels like to have someone you can really connect with? It feels like--like I'm whole. Like the pieces just fit together. Like I'm complete.'_ Bokuto shook his head, trying to rid himself of such strange feelings. It was still too soon for him to be having these thoughts. _'I need to just cherish the moment, and not overthink it. There's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world.'_

And soon after, Bokuto followed Akaashi to sleep. He dreamt of him playing volleyball for the first time in years. In the crowd somewhere, he knew Akaashi was watching him. He didn't exactly know where Akaashi was, but he could feel those gray eyes watching his every move. It made him feel invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this chapter wasn't so great. I'm also sorry for that. But I want to thank every single one of you who have commented and given me kudos and have taken the time to read my work this far. None of my stories have done this well and I have to admit I feel a great sense of pride every time I log on here, so thank you all!


	13. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DJ Khaled voice* anotha one.  
> But with Suga's POV because he's my precious bean. Also, next chapter shouldn't be so long, so here's another one as a peace offering

**XIII. Sugawara Koushi**

"Yes Daichi, I know," the ashen blond tiredly mumbled into his phone. He listened as Sawamura told him for the fourth time that day that he was going to be late for the party.

"I'm really sorry, I can't believe my partner just left me to do all the work," he apologized again. Suga ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his eyes.

Even though Daichi wasn't there to see it, he was sure the boy knew as he pleaded, "Please just bear with me."

"Don't worry about it! I already told you it was fine," Suga breezily said. He was really okay with the fact that Daichi was going to be late, he just wanted the call to end soon so he could go back to decorating the apartment.

He looked over at the entryway where Kenma was standing on a chair, trying to hang some streamers. He was standing right on the edge of the chair, doing his best to reach the furthest side of the wall. Suga could see it ending badly so he quickly said, "I really need to go, I think Kenma is going to fall to his death. I'll see you soon! Love you!"

After he had hung up, he quickly went to Kenma's side and offered to hang up the decoration for him since he was a bit taller. Just as he had gotten on the chair, the words he said to Daichi finally reached him.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Akaashi came running to him with what looked to be batter stuck on his cheek.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just---ugh. I fucking told Daichi I loved him for the first time," he said embarrassingly. He turned his back to Akaashi, hiding his reddening cheeks as he hung up the streamers.

"Oh, well I don't really see the problem...," Akaashi said hesitantly.

"I said it on the phone, without even thinking. It was just a weird habit, you know? Like calling out to your parents that you love them as you walk out the door or hang up the phone," the older boy explained. He banged his head against the wall in mortification.

"I'm sure Daichi didn't think too much of it," Kenma said quietly.

"Daichi thinks too much of everything," Suga mumbled.

"Well, don't you love him?" Akaashi questioned.

"Of course I do, but I didn't wanna tell him that way!" Suga said exasperatedly. He felt like he was talking to children, which was essentially what he was doing. Although the two were very good at reading their opponents, they were completely hopeless with normal human interaction.

"Well, it really doesn't matter how you tell him as long as he loves you back," Kenma shrugged. He walked back to the table where the other decorations were. He picked up sign that read "Happy New Year!" and looked for a place to put it.

"What if he doesn't?" Suga asked, unable to mask the worry in his voice.

"He does," Kenma said without hesitation.

"How do you know?" Suga asked impatiently.

"I just do," he shrugged again, holding the banner up to an empty spot on the wall.

"You guys are the absolute worst at comforting people," Suga grumbled, hopping down from the chair.

Akaashi was walking back to kitchen as he said over his shoulder, "Too bad you're stuck with us."  
_____________________________

Daichi was late, but he wasn't the only one. Kuroo and Bokuto had gotten into an argument over what kind of alcohol they should bring, and Daichi had to come over and drag the two of them out of the store before they were banned for life.

"You're the best, Sawamura," Suga smiled while Daichi glared at his two friends from the kitchen.

"I swear, they're like children," he muttered. Bokuto and Kuroo were trying their best to hide behind their respective boyfriends in a horrible attempt to shield themselves from Daichi's piercing stare. No matter how low they crouched behind their smaller boyfriends, they could still feel Daichi watching them.

"I know what you mean," Suga laughed, shaking his head at his roommates. "They're hopeless."

"Yeah, but we...love them. Right?" Daichi asked hesitantly. His voice got tight over the fourth word. Suga's heart stopped as Daichi turned to face him.

"Suga...about what you said on the phone...," he started, with that damn voice that Suga hated. It sounded like Daichi was breaking the news to a child that Santa didn't exist. He knew Daichi was just trying to break it to him gently, but he absolutely hated when he used that tone with him.

"Just--don't. I know. You're not ready for that, it's okay," Suga said quickly. He glanced over at Daichi whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Um, no. That's not it. I love you too, Suga," he coughed. He was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and blood was rushing to his cheeks.

Suga flung his arms around Diachi, causing the taller boy to take a few steps back. Then he wrapped his strong arms around Suga's waist, and leaned his head against Suga's hair.

"C'mon," he said softly, the rumble of his voice throughout his chest causing Suga's heart to flutter. "Let's go have some fun with the kids. I heard from Bokuto that you can really throw'em back."

Suga grinned wickedly at Daichi, "Sawamura Daichi, are you trying to challenge me to a drink-off?" The glint in Daichi's was enough of an answer for him. "Someone give us a drink!" he yelled. "I'm going to show DADchi how it's done."  
______________________________

"I-I'm going to go stay at Buroo and Kurkoto's," Daichi hiccuped. His eyes were barely managing to stay opened and he wouldn't stop swaying, it was making Suga dizzy.

 _'I really shouldn't have pushed him,'_ he sighed. Admittedly, he was feeling a little buzzed himself, but nowhere near Daichi's level.

"If I knew you were such a lightweight, I wouldn't have asked you to drink with me," Suga laughed.

Daichi waved him off and said, "S'no problem Sugaaaaaa. Your name is so pretty. You're so pretty." Then he let out a long sigh and whispered loudly, "I love youuuuu."

"Oh god," Suga mumbled nervously. He turned to Bokuto and Kuroo who were still holding beer bottles to their lips. "Are you sure you two can take care of him?"

"Pshhhh, we've been taking care of Daichi for ever," Bokuto drawled. His cheeks were tinged with pink, but his eyes had that look of clarity that put Suga's mind a little at ease.

"Relax Sugamama," Kuroo cooed, "we'll be sure to be real gentle with Dad." Somehow, Kuroo had managed to immediately make Suga feel worse, but he had no choice but to trust them. Bokuto swung Daichi's arm over his shoulder, Kuroo doing the same on the other side, and they dragged Sawamura out of Suga's apartment.

"Be careful!" Suga called out.

"We will. Bye Akaashi! Bye Ken!" Bokuto yelled back.

Akaashi and Kenma collapsed on the couch at the same time, each with a tired look on their face.

"They are so exhausting," Kenma mumbled, but the look in his eyes told Suga that he had a great time.

"Tell me about it. Remind never to let Bokuto drink that much again, he gets so clingy," Akaashi whined. He rested his head against the couch and closed his eyes. There was a faint trace of a smile on his lips, but Suga didn't dare point it out.

He squeezed himself between the two of them and groaned.

"I agree," Kenma said to Suga, closing his eyes.

"I need another drink," Akaashi muttered. "Does anyone want anything?" But he was only looking at Suga when he asked.

"Get me one too," Suga sighed. He didn't care if Akaashi was judging him, he needed to get hammered. Then he heard a soft buzzing beside him. He looked over and saw a notification lighting up on Akaashi's phone.

"Oooooh, Akaashi. You got a tinder message!" Suga teased.

"I keep forgetting to delete that app," Akaashi said as he walked back to the couch. He set their drinks on the coffee table and reached out for his phone.

Suga pulled it out of his grasp and said, "Can I swipe on a couple of people? Just for fun before you delete it?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "Fine. But when you're done, I'm deleting it for good."

"Why? Is Bokuto 'the one'?" Suga smirked.

"Sh-shut up, Suga," Akaashi stuttered, his eyes widening in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. C'mon, let's look at these poor souls and judge them together," Suga sneered. Akaashi unlocked his phone and let Suga take it from there.

"Oh god," Suga's face scrunched up with disgust. "This guy has 'nice guy' written all over it."

_Swiped left._

"I've seen him before," Kenma said while looking at a picture of a blonde with glasses. "He's very bright but extremely rude."

"That settles it," Suga sighed.

_Swiped left._

"Oh. Who is this?" Suga grinned at a picture of a guy with and undercut and spiky blond hair. He had bright brown eyes and his smile was stunning. And..was that a pierced tongue?

"Whoa," Akaashi mumbled.

"He's pretty good looking," Kenma agreed.

"Majority rules," Suga laughed, swiping right.

Almost immediately, the familiar _"It's a Match!"_ lit up the screen.

"Wow Akaashi, he swiped on your first," Suga winked. The dark haired boy looked away, a blush seeping through his usually calm demeanor.

The trio kept swiping for a little while longer before Suga became bored and decided to go to bed. Kenma had already fallen asleep on the couch. And just as Suga had gotten up to leave, he head Akaashi's phone vibrate. He looked back at Akaashi, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Congratulations! You have 1 new message," Akaashi read from his phone. He swiped on the notification and mumbled how it was a message from the handsome guy with the blond hair.

"Talk to him!" Suga said without thinking.

"Why? I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with him," Akaashi said bluntly. He was always a crank whenever he drank, it sometimes got a little tiring.

"Nothing wrong with making a new friend," was all Suga said as he walked back to his room. Sometimes Akaashi can be so dense, but he understood why he was hesitant towards talking to another person. But it was clear to everyone how much he and Bokuto have grown. Suga had never seen Akaashi so happy, so it didn't occur to Suga that Akaashi would do anything to risk their relationship.

"Akaashi can handle himself," Suga mumbled to no one in particular. "He's a grown man. He can make his own choices."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said screw the idea that Suga is a fluffball. You can bet that I'm gonna write a damn story about DaiSuga when I'm done here.


	14. Vibrations and Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This chapter isn't as short as I thought it would be. Also, I know this isn't how tinder chats go, but it made my life easier this way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**XIV. Akaashi Keiji**

_You are now chatting with Yuuji!_

**Yuuji:** hey (;

**Me:** I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I allowed my friend to use my tinder because I was planning on deactivating my account soon.

**Yuuji:** awwwwwe man D: why?

**Me:** I've met someone and we're dating now.

**Yuuji:** oh.

**Me:** But we can try and be friends if you'd like?

**Yuuji:** well I can't say no to a face like that!

**Yuuji:** did you meet this person here?

**Me:** Well technically yes and no. He's in one of my classes but we didn't start talking until we matched here.

**Yuuji:** I bet you had a crush on him first lmao

**Me:** To be honest, I did.

Akaashi felt a little uncomfortable talking about his personal life with a stranger, so he decided to click on Yuuji's profile and see if he could find something to change the subject. His bio was pretty standard, saying how he wanted to have a good time and meet someone nice. Akaashi went through some of his photos and saw someone had taken a picture of him playing volleyball.

**Me:** You used to play volleyball?

**Yuuji:** hell yeah! I was a wing spiker and I was one of the best!!!! I was also captain of my team! :)

**Me:** I was a setter and in my third year, I was also captain of my team. I was vice captain my second year.

**Yuuji:** that's so rad! We should play together some time. You could toss for me and we can go all out!

**Me:** I don't see why not.

**Yuuji:** the school is having a volleyball competition! Three on threes only. You pay like 1000 yen to join and all the money goes to different charities or whatever. We should totally join!

Akaashi thought about this for a moment. It would be fun to play volleyball again, but all of his friends happened to play. If he decided to play, he'd want them on his team.

**Me:** I'm not sure if we could be on the same team. My friends also play, so I'll have to see.

**Yuuji:** Your friends play??? Can we all meet up and play together? We can see which people would make the best teams and stuff!

**Me:** I'll talk to them about it first.

**Yuuji:** sweeeeeet lemme know, okay cutie ;)

_Yuuji has logged off._

Akaashi frowned at his phone, he didn't like how that conversation ended. Yuuji was still trying to flirt with him even though he knew Akaashi had a boyfriend. Admittedly, it was a little unsettling, but Akaashi decided not to put much thought into it. He had Bokuto and as long as Yuuji didn't try to pull any moves on him, everything was fine.   
____________________________

Everything was not fine.

Yuuji wouldn't stop messaging him. Somehow he got a hold of Akaashi's number, though Akaashi didn't want to know how. He was too annoyed with how often Yuuji would ask him how he and his boyfriend were doing.

One night, Akaashi was over at Bokuto's apartment, watching a horror film that Bokuto claimed they absolutely needed to watch. At least one of them was actually watching, while the other was clinging on to Akaashi's arm.

Whenever the music got too intense, _"a seriously major clue that shit's about to go down, Akaashi,"_ Bokuto would snake his arms around Akaashi and bury himself in Akaashi's shoulder. If it were anyone else, Akaashi would immediately ask them to stop invading his personal space and the proceed by shaking them off. But this was Bokuto, _his_ Bokuto. Of course he didn't mind what the older boy got close to him, even if his spiky hair would tickle his cheek.

Though Akaashi would never admit it, he loved watching scary movies with Bokuto just because he would always be so close to Akaashi. He loved the way Bokuto smelled, like fresh linen and Old Spice. He loved how warm Bokuto felt beside him. He loved how, once the movie was over, Bokuto would stare wide-eyed at the screen and then go on and on about how he wasn't really that scared, though the marks on Akaashi's arm would say otherwise.

Akaashi loved these times with Bokuto, so it can only be expected that he would be a little more than frustrated when Yuuji would interrupt such wonderful moments.

When he felt his phone buzz that night, he didn't have to look to know who it was. Not even a minute had passed when his phone buzzed again.

And again.

And once more, for good measure.

Bokuto had turned to him, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"It's nothing," Akaashi insisted, trying to keep his eyes trained on the television. Then his phone buzzed again, and Akaashi wasn't able to hide the mild irritation on his face.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi's shoulders and whispered, "You can answer it, you know? It could be an emergency."

Still keeping his eyes on the screen and trying to keep his voice as level as he could manage, he replied, "It isn't, trust me."

"Then what is it?" Bokuto asked.

"Just some guy, trying to get me to hang out with him," Akaashi muttered. He chanced a look over at Bokuto to see how he would take the information.

Bokuto's face remained about the same, but now he looked a little confused.

"Why don't you wanna hang out with him?" he asked, his voice sincere. He clearly wasn't upset with the fact that a guy was messaging Akaashi to hang out, which honestly surprised the younger boy.

"Well, I'm just not interested in him," he said rather bluntly.

"Like as a person or as a...," Bokuto looked up to the ceiling as if the words he was looking for were there, "...prospective mate?"

Akaashi couldn't hold back his laughter. "A _mate_?" he questioned in disbelief.

Bokuto blushed and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "Sh-shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yes Bokuto-san, I know what you mean. And no, I don't like him as a person or a...mate," he choked out. Then something came over Akaashi that very rarely happened. His voice dropped as he mumbled "Why would I want him, when I could have you?"

He could hear Bokuto gulp loudly, and it brought a satisfying run to Akaashi's face.

"N-not tonight, Akaashi. Ku-Kuroo will be back any sex--I mean! Any sec! Any sec!" Bokuto had leaned a little away from Akaashi, his eyes had widened in surprise. His ears were tinged red and a blush was creeping on the back of his neck and onto his cheeks.

_'Of course Bokuto would be the type to blush with his entire body. How cute,'_ Akaashi sighed.

"How come you don't want to have sex with me, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, genuinely curious. Every time he has put the offer on the table, basically throwing himself at the golden-eyed boy, he has been rejected.

Akaashi felt his heart drop a little as he whispered sadly, "Am I--am I just not attractive to you?" He knew that couldn't possibly be the answer, especially since he can practically see Bokuto's attraction trapped in his jeans, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"NO!" Bokuto yelled. "You're unbelievably attractive, Akaashi. Holy shit! That's not the reason!"

"Then why?" Akaashi pleaded. He felt his phone buzz again, but opted to ignore it.

"I--I just want it to be right this time," Bokuto said softly. He took a hold of Akaashi's hand and stared at their intertwined fingers as he spoke. "Before you, I would practically jump right into bed with people. It felt like the only way I could ever feel close to anyone was...well having them like that. I kept trying to actually get to know them, but they would act like they practically knew me already. They would tell me, 'Oh, you're Bokuto! Everyone knows you!' And then they would proceed to tell me all these basic facts they heard and then they didn't wanna take the time to just talk and hang out because they felt like they knew enough."

"That's why I get so frustrated when people just make assumptions about me based on what they've heard. It's not fair to me, because I'm not just some dumb, party guy. I'm more than that, but no one ever wanted to take the time to see that. Not until I met you." Bokuto gave him a sad smile and then continued, "I know you're not just going to up and leave me after we have sex, like everyone else. But I'm still a little afraid. And I'm sorry I made you feel like I wasn't into you. Believe me, I am. I've woken up to dreams of you that made me feel like I had to go to confession."

Bokuto slammed his hand against his forehead, "Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that. Sorry. Oh god--."

"What were these dreams like?" Akaashi asked while giving Bokuto a mischievous grin.

"I--um--." Bokuto gulped again and then said, "Well I have these dreams about us playing volleyball together. I remember you telling me how you're a setter, which is funny because so are Kenma and Suga."

Bokuto chuckled then rubbed his thumb over Akaashi's, then proceeded, "I would dream that we had just won a match and we were alone changing in the locker room. We were down to our boxers and somehow, you pushed me up against the locker and told me how badly you wanted it. Then you'd kiss my chest all the way down to..." Bokuto coughed uncomfortably and mumbled, "You'd kiss me and then have my dick in your mouth. And your eyes, god. You would look up at me with those dark eyes of yours and it would nearly push me over the edge."

Upon hearing this, Akaashi began to feel his pants tightening around him. He felt a little dizzy as the blood started rushing to his cock. He leaned in closer to Bokuto, and then decided he wasn't close enough. Then Akaashi brought himself over closer until he was sitting on Bokuto's lap. He could feel how hard Bokuto was, and it only made him want him more. Without thinking, Akaashi rolled his hips, causing Bokuto to let out a low moan.

"Then what happened?" Akaashi whispered, his eyes locked onto Bokuto's.

Bokuto but his lower lip and said in that low voice that drove Akaashi insane with want, "And then you'd tell me to take you. You'd turn around and--."

And as fate would have it, the lights flickered on and the two sighed when they heard someone let out a long wolf whistle.

"Whoops, hope I wasn't interrupting something," Kuroo said in a voice that wasn't anywhere near apologetic.

"We were--uh--," Bokuto stuttered, "talking about volleyball!"

Kuroo shot him a skeptic look.

"Oh yeah? What about it?" he asked, his tone not masking his disbelief.

"The school's having a tournament," Akaashi said calmly, his face not giving anything away. "Three on three. I was trying to get Bokuto-san to join with me."

Kuroo looked a little more interested now, "Seriously? That sounds awesome! We should totally join! Me and Bokuto would kick some major ass."

Bokuto grinned, "Hell yeah! And with Akaashi as setter, we'd be invincible!"

Kuroo frowned a little, "Akaashi as setter? Why not Kenma?"

"Dude, I don't know if Kenma would be into it," Bokuto said honestly.

"Sure he would!" Kuroo said confidently. Bokuto looked over at Akaashi who had his brows scrunched in disagreement.

"Well, we can just figure things out the old fashioned way," Bokuto smirked. Kuroo returned it with a knowing look.

"Battle royaleeeee!" Kuroo roared.

"Hell yeah!" Bokuto jumped onto the couch, pointing at Kuroo with both hands. "My boyfriend against yours!"

"Um," Akaashi interjected. "Isn't anyone going to ask if me or Kenma actually wants to play?"

Bokuto frowned at him, "But we need a setter! And Suga will definitely play on Daichi's team. Daichi will probably ask Asahi, since they've been playing together since high school."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "We shall see how this 'battle royale' goes then. Only if Kenma agrees."

"I'll text the cutie right now!" Kuroo grinned as he happily pulled out his phone.

"It's getting late, Bokuto-san. I should head out."

Bokuto grabbed his hand and pouted, "We didn't finish the movie."

"Koutarou...," Akaashi said in a voice that was hardly scolding.

"Keijiiiiii," Bokuto whined, his eyes pleading.

Akaashi sighed, a clear sign to Bokuto that he was staying.

"You can just sleep here, y'know. We don't have class tomorrow. If Kenma is down, we can just get the match out of the way in the afternoon."

"I'm not sure Kuroo would be comfortable with me staying here," Akaashi mumbled half to himself, half to Bokuto.

"Dude, I don't care. You know I love you," he said to Akaashi. And then he turned to Bokuto and said, "Kenma says he can tomorrow, but under two conditions. One, we have to treat him and Akaashi to food right after. And two, that instead of the afternoon, it'll be around 5:30 pm, only because he doesn't wanna wake up early."

"Deaaaaal," Bokuto said, giving Kuroo a thumbs up. Then he leaned back in his seat, wrapped his arms around Akaashi, and started the movie again. Akaashi had long forgotten his phone and it's incessant vibrating.

In hindsight, he really should've checked those texts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 164 KUDOS???? You guys are the best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can't wait to start writing the next one :D


	15. Just a Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying to post as much as I can before the week starts because this week is hell week for me. I have to shadow PT's every day this week, and it's gonna be exhausting. Especially since my boss scares me.   
> ALSO, we have two POVs in this chapter. I'm pretty pleased with how it came out.

**XV. Bokuto Koutarou**

"Give me a good toss, Akaashi!" he called out as he ran towards the net. Akaashi sent him the ball perfectly in his hands, and he could just make out the weakest point in Daichi's defenses as he slammed the ball down.

For a moment, everything slowed as he watched Daichi and Suga dive for the ball, both failing to make it in time. Nothing in the world was more satisfying than seeing the pissed off look on their usually calm faces.

"Whoo! Hey, hey, hey!" he cheered, pumping his fists on the air. Kuroo clapped him hard on the back and gave him a proud smirk.

"We're gonna cush'em," he whispered.

"Told you Akaashi was the best," he said just loud enough for Akaashi to hear from the other side. "He's the best at everything."

"Yo," Kuroo yelled to Daichi, "Once we take a break, we're gonna have Kenma give it a go. Alright?"

Daichi nodded, then he took a huge gulp of water from his bottle.

"I'm not sure I want to play," Kenma sighed. He had his hair tied in a small ponytail, and every time there was a small break, Kuroo would sneak glances at him.

"Kenma, you're gonna play damnit!" Kuroo yelled, pointing at his boyfriend as if he were the next victim. Kenma jumped back and shook his head, he started to make his way towards the exit, but Kuroo caught up to him without much effort.

Bokuto watched in amusement as Kuroo hauled Kenma over his shoulder as if it were nothing. All the while, Kenma was kicking and swinging his arms around in defiance.

"I'll play! I'll play!" he laughed softly. "Just put me down Tetsurou!" Kuroo gently placed Kenma back on his feet and cupped his chin in his hand.

 _'Oh god,'_ Bokuto thought, quickly looking away before he saw his best friend plant one on his boyfriend's roommate.

Instead of watching the absolutely unnecessary form of PDA, Bokuto walked over to Akaashi and rested his sweaty forehead on his shoulder. He glanced down at Akaashi's legs and had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Akaashi always looked good, that was bad enough. But he looked impossibly hot as he stood there, drenched in sweat, the curls of his hair hastily pushed back. His shorts were hitched up a little, showing enough thigh to make a nun faint.

Bokuto tried to ignore the hammering in his chest as he rubbed his cheek on Akaashi's shoulder. The gel was slowly being worked out of his hair because of his sweat and how often he ran his fingers through it in frustration, but Bokuto didn't mind. Although Akaashi would never admit it, Bokuto knew he liked it down. It was a rare sight for him to see, so it made sense to Bokuto that Akaashi would appreciate it more.

"You are amazing, Keiji," he mumbled, pressing a warm kiss on Akaashi's neck.

"B-Bokuto-san, don't act like Kuroo!" he moaned out.

"Hmmmm, but I love hearing you make that sound," he said, nuzzling into the crook of Akaashi's neck.

"What noise?" Akaashi asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

"This one," Bokuto said roughly as he kissed and bit at the sensitive area, eliciting another appreciative moan from his setter.

"Alright you guys, enough," Daichi commanded. "We have another set to play."

"Don't you mean another set to lose?" Kuroo called out from the far end of the gym.

"We'll see about that," Asahi called out, his face full of determination. It was rare to see him so fierce, but he wouldn't be an ace if he didn't bring out the best in his team.

"I'll go sit this one out then," Akaashi said, pointing to the bleachers where Kenm had originally been sitting. Bokuto nodded, then turned his attention back to the opposing team.

 _'We got this for sure!'_ he swore to himself.   
______________________________

**Terushima Yuuji**

"Bruh," Kazuma beamed, "I cannot wait to kick some ass in the competition.

"Totally! We're gonna go all out!" Takeharu agreed.

"Oh man," Yuuji whined, "it looks like the gym is being used." He peeked in and sure enough, there was a three on three taking place. It looked to be a pretty intense battle, and then he heard a familiar voice echo throughout the gym.

"Give me a good toss, Akaashi!"

Yuuji looked harder at the person bounding towards the net, and when he jumped there was no mistaking it. That hit was the most intense straight he had ever seen, and it came from none other than Bokuto Koutarou. Yuuji could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. The pain he felt came rushing back, like a wound that just wouldn't heal.

He balled his hands into fists, then something hit him.

"Wait, did he just say Akaashi?" he asked his friends. They nodded their heads and gave him a questioning look, but he didn't have time to explain. Yuuji pushed the doors open, and sure enough, there was that beautiful man he had been trying to get a hold of for the past few days. He had been dodging his calls and his texts. Yuuji was a little offended, to say the least.

Okay, he was pretty pissed. He wasn't sure what he did to upset Akaashi, but that didn't give him the right to just blatantly ignore him.

And then, Yuuji witnessed something that really pushed him off the edge. He stood there in complete shock as he watched Bokuto happily kiss Akaashi on the neck. Yuuji could see the reddening of Akaashi's ears all the way from where he stood.

Yuuji couldn't believe his damn eyes.

 _'They're together?'_ he yelled to himself in disbelief. _'So, Bokuto decided to fucking move on to someone else and that was the guy he chose? And Akaashi, seriously? That's not fucking fair, I was seeing Bokuto first.'_

Yuuji ground his teeth as he watched the two exchange a look of adoration. It was sickening.

"Guys, change of plans," Yuuji said to his companions. "Are either of you down for a totally sick prank?"   
_______________________________

Okay, it wasn't a prank, but there was no way his friends would be okay with sabotage.

"I don't know about this, Yuuji," Takeharu said hesitantly.

"It'll be easy, just text the number I sent you while Kazuma sticks close so he can see the code to unlock Akaashi's phone. Based on what I saw, Akaashi throws his phone in the gym bag behind him. So all we gotta do is take it from the bag while he isn't looking. And then, we'll send some hilarious texts to his friends!" Yuuji explained. He smiled confidently at his friends and could visibly see them getting psyched up.

"C'mon guys! Let's get wild!" he cheered.

"Alright, let's do it!" they said in agreement.

While Takeharu sent the text, Kazuma had inconspicuously made his way back to the gym and had taken a seat right behind Akaashi. He pulled out his phone, and zoomed it in on Akaashi's screen so he could take a better look at the code.

After Akaashi had settled his phone back in his bag, Yuuji could see the hesitation in Kazuma's movements.

 _'Just do it!'_ Yuuji exclaimed in his head. He bit his bottom lip as he impatiently waited. Once he saw Kazuma swiftly reach into the bag and pull out the phone, Yuuji let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Kazuma said once he made it to the locker room where Yuuji and Takeharu were waiting. He threw the phone to Yuuji, who snatched it from the air and grinned at his friends

"Alright, now commencing phase two of the plan," Yuuji smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. This chapter hurts my soul because it's leading up to some intense shit.


	16. He Would Never Do That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Guys I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. And I'm sorry it's so late. I feel so bad but I had fun shadowing today! This chapter is... Well it's done. Please let me know what you think. I'm sorry it's so short. I tried.

**XVI. Kuroo Tetsurou**

The stinging in his hands after he had blocked another one of Asahi's hits was satisfying beyond belief. Kuroo took a moment to appreciate the bright pink color spreading across his palm. He never wanted that feeling to stop. He took a look at Bokuto who was smiling wildly at Kuroo. He gave his best friend his signature smirk and turned back to Kenma.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked quietly so Daichi's team couldn't overhear. Kuroo snuck a glance at Bokuto to make sure his friend was paying close attention. Apparently he had nothing to worry about. Just based on the look in his eyes, Kuroo could tell Bokuto meant business.

 _'Well, he wasn't one of the top aces for nothing,'_ he considered.

"I noticed how Suga tends to lean more towards Asahi when things get rough. Probably because he's the ace and whenever they're cornered, he has faith in him. So I say keep guarding him and---."

"Can you believe the locker room is being taken over by those two dudes?" said a guy with long brown hair as he crossed their court.

"Dude, I know. Can't believe Akaashi couldn't just keep it in his pants," mumbled another guy with darker hair.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered, his voice fading as his eyes widened with fear. "Is that what he said?"

"I doubt he means our Akaashi, I mean he's in the stands right th--." Kuroo turned to point his finger at the spot he last saw the gray-eyed boy. His hand dropped and his heart began to race when he saw that Akaashi really wasn't there.

"C'mon Kuroo, this can't be right," Bokuto said over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the locker room. Kuroo immediately began to follow suit. He could hear the squeak of sneakers behind him, knowing it was the others who were just as concerned as Bokuto.

Kuroo was too focused on trying to get to the locker room as quickly as possible, he didn't notice Bokuto stopping short in front of him. He slammed into his best friend, a mass of black and white blinding his vision.

"Fuck, Bokuto," Kuroo mumbled while holding his hurt nose in his hand. "Can you let a guy know next---." But he couldn't finish scolding his roommate, not when he saw that awful look on his face.

For the many years he and Bokuto have been friends, he had never seen the pained look that unfolded on his features. It took only an instant to take in Bokuto's appearance. His eyebrows were furrowed in what Kuroo could only call hurt. His golden eyes were hardening as he took in the scene before him, and it was hard for Kuroo to ignore the tears forming. Bokuto's low lip quivered just slightly and his whole body was so tense, Kuroo was worried he'd tear a muscle.

"What the--," Kuroo began and followed Bokuto's gaze. Kuroo could hardly believe what he was seeing. Akaashi was up against the locker, his cheeks were flushed. And a familiar back was facing Bokuto and Kuroo. The dyed hair was unmistakably Yuuji's. He was cupping Akaashi's chin in place as he kissed him tenderly.

As soon as Bokuto and Kuroo had entered, Akaashi roughly pushed Yuuji back.

"C'mon Keiji, don't be like that," Yuuji whispered, his eyes full of lust.

"A-Akaashi...," Bokuto whispered, sounding as if he were choking back tears. It looked like his knees were going to give out. It pained Kuroo just to hear him like this, and by the look on his face, it seemed like Akaashi felt the same way.

"Koutarou, it isn't what it looks like. I swear," Akaashi pleaded. He looked to be on the verge of tears as he walked towards Bokuto who took a hesitant step back.

"Then tell me what's happening, because it looks to me like you were making out with Yuuji. This can't be right, right?" Bokuto begged, his voice sounding strained. His easygoing smile had vanished as he was unable to mask his pain and feel of betrayal. Kuroo knew he should step in, but he wanted to see what Akaashi had to say.

"Bokuto, I just came here to get my phone and then Yuuji just came out of nowhere and--."

"I didn't know you two were together until today," Yuuji interrupted, locking eyes with Bokuto. "I admit, I took his phone because I had to confront him and I knew he wouldn't see me unless he was forced to. I also knew he would try and hide this from you." He handed Bokuto Akaashi's phone so he could read the message that was there.

But Bokuto shook his head, choosing not to take the device as he said, "N-no, Akaashi wouldn't do that to me."

"Yeah? Then why don't you read this?" Yuuji pushed. "We've been talking for a while, you can check the history." He tossed Bokuto Akaashi's phone, not giving him any choice but to take it. Bokuto stole a glance at Akaashi before taking a look at the phone.

Bokuto quickly scrolled through the texts, until he reached the end of the conversation between Akaashi and Yuuji. When he reached the latest text, Bokuto looked as if he were contemplating throwing the phone against the locker.

"How could you Akaashi?" Bokuto cried out.

"K-Koutarou, I don't--!"

"Don't call me that!" Bokuto screamed, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he angrily wiped them away. "Don't you ever call me that again! Not after this. How could you? The same thing happened to you and you just--how? Why? I can't--I need to leave." He allowed the phone to drop to the floor, then he gave Akaashi one last look before turning to go. He bumped Kuroo on the shoulder but continued to storm out. All of their friends who had followed him cleared a path for him.

Kuroo knew he probably shouldn't, but he had to know.

He picked up the phone and the text from Akaashi read, "Last night was fun babe, let's do it again some time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry things are so painful and short. Why Kuroo's POV? Better question. Why not? But it'll get better I promise. And you'll get a better understand of how Akaashi got into such a position next chapter!


	17. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL typed this at work. If it's not good, I'm sorry!

**XVII. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi watched as Kenma sent another toss to Bokuto. The glint in Kenma's eyes as he played didn't escape Akaashi's notice. Like him, they both truly enjoyed the sport in a more subdued way than their counterparts.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto yelled out after his spike burned through Asahi and Daichi's attempt at a block. Bokuto turned to Kenma and lifted his hands for a high five, an enthusiastic smile burned on his face. Kenma reluctantly raised his arms and allowed Bokuto to slam his hands against his own.

"Good toss, babe," Kuroo winked, giving Kenma a shit-eating grin.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, but a small smile was forming on his face.

Akaashi watched the couple in amusement. If there was anyone Akaashi could relate to the most, it was Kenma. They both had such rambunctious boyfriends, it was easy to sympathize with one another. Akaashi smiled as Kenma and Kuroo continued their back and forth.

Eventually his gaze wandered to the one person who always caught his interest. Bokuto had lifted the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat dripping down his face. Akaashi was glad Bokuto was too engrossed in the game, otherwise he would tease Akaashi about the dark blush spreading across his face.

Akaashi decided there was nothing wrong with indulging himself a little as he gave Bokuto's backside a long once over. There was definitely something about those long knee pads that made Akaashi have to suppress a groan. Just as he was about to try and sneak a rare peek at the little patch of skin between the knee pads and his shorts, someone from behind tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," a guy with long brown hair said, drawing Akaashi's attention.

"Yes?" Akaashi asked politely, but he was unable to stop his eyebrow from twitching in irritation. Who knows when he'll get another chance to admire Bokuto without his notice.

"I'm not sure if it's yours or maybe your friends', but there's a phone in the locker room that has been going off incessantly. And I was hoping you could identify it for me." The boy gave him a sheepish grin, "I would have taken it to show you, but I wasn't sure when the actual owner will show up and I don't want them to miss it."

"Oh, well it can't be my phone," Akaashi said with certainty. "My phone is right in this ba--." Akaashi was opening his gym bag and saw that his phone was not on top of his towel like he expected. He lifted the bag to his lap and searched for the device, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh," he mumbled to himself. "I don't know where it could be. But how could it have been brought to the lock room?"

"Maybe you dropped it and someone brought it there so it could be found?" the boy piped up.

"Perhaps," Akaashi said, but he couldn't choke down the strange suspicion rising deep in his chest. None of it was adding up, he was usually very careful about where he placed his phone. If it was Bokuto who lost his phone, this would make more sense. But Akaashi didn't have time to consider all the angles, he needed to find it. He shook all the ideas out of his head and walked towards the locker room, the brown haired boy at his heels.

When he entered, all the lights were off, which was strange enough. When he turned them on, he saw his phone sitting on the bench right in front of him.

"How on earth did it get here?" he asked aloud. He walked closer to the phone, but it was swiped before he could even touch it.

"Nuh-uh," a voice said playfully. Akaashi looked up and was surprised to find Yuuji waving the device in his hand.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dating Bokuto?" he asked, adding venom to his boyfriend's name.

"I didn't _have_ to tell you anything," Akaashi said, crossing his arms defensively. He gave Yuuji his infamously exasperated look. "It should have been enough that I was taken, but you kept trying to hit on me. Even when I stopped responding, you were persistent."

"Ah, so you _were_ ignoring me," he mumbled, tapping his chin with Akaashi's phone.

"Yes," Akaashi admitted without a hint of remorse. "Now hand me my phone or else."

"Or else what? You'll get your perfect boyfriend to kick my ass? I have news for you, me and Bokuto have a bit of history." He smirked at Akaashi as if he had just laid his trump card, but it didn't phase the raven haired boy.

"Is that all? There's a reason why history is all you have. I will admit, I didn't know you two got together." He brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes as he continued, "But I guess you just weren't worth mentioning."

Yuuji looked like he was about lose it until he heard a high pitched whistle echo throughout the room. Within seconds, Yuuji had closed the distance between them. He pushed Akaashi hard against the locker, ignoring his sounds of pain and protests. Then, he pushed his lips hard against Akaashi's. The surprise on his face was evident, and it was downright embarrassing.

 _'Why is he kissing me?'_ he thought angrily, his face reddening in frustration.

And then, he heard it.

The only sound that could snap him out of his anger, calm him, and break his heart all at the same time.

"A-Akaashi...," Bokuto called out softly. It sounded like he was about to cry, and it was pure instinct for Akaashi to want to comfort him. Never had he been the cause of Bokuto's pain, and it absolutely killed him to hurt him like this.

"Koutarou, it isn't what it looks like. I swear," Akaashi cried out, pushing Yuuji away from him. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and it took everything he had not to let them fall in front of his friends. He especially didn't want to give Yuuji the satisfaction of seeing him so weak.

"Then tell me what's happening, because it looks to me like you were making out with Yuuji. This can't be right, right?" Bokuto pleaded.

Akaashi could feel his whole body shaking. He took a step forward, trying to steady himself and get away from Yuuji. Just as he shifted closer to Bokuto, he couldn't help but feel hurt seeing his boyfriend take a step back, as if he were afraid Akaashi were going to lash out at him.

"Bokuto, I just came here to get my phone and then Yuuji just came out of nowhere and--."

"I didn't know you two were together until today," Yuuji cut in. The satisfied smirk he flashed was only there for a second. Akaashi wasn't sure if he had imagined it. But he knew what he saw, and he had to resist the urge to punch Yuuji across the face.

"I admit, I took his phone because I had to confront him and I knew he wouldn't see me unless he was forced to," Yuuji lied easily. "I also knew he would try and hide this from you." He tried to give Bokuto Akaashi's phone, but Bokuto shook his head, choosing not to take the device.

Then he said, "N-no, Akaashi wouldn't do that to me."

"Yeah? Then why don't you read this?" Yuuji asked in surprise. "We've been talking for a while, you can check the history." He tossed Bokuto Akaashi's phone. Akaashi wasn't sure what was going on, but there shouldn't have been anything to worry about.

He saw Bokuto giving him a look, as if asking permission to look at his phone. Akaashi returned the look, his face remaining calm. He had nothing to hide.

 _'There's no way Yuuji has anything on me. He would have to have been able to crack my code, and there's no possible way,'_ he tried to persuade himself.

He took a look at Yuuji, who was no longer hiding the smug look on his face.

_'But why does he look like he just beat me?'_

Bokuto quickly scrolled through the texts, until he reached the end of the conversation between Akaashi and Yuuji.

"How could you Akaashi?" Bokuto cried out. Akaashi couldn't imagine what Bokuto could have read. There's no way there was anything on his phone that could have made Bokuto doubt him.

"K-Koutarou, I don't--!" he yelled in confusion.

"Don't call me that!" Bokuto screamed out.

He was crying.

And it was because of Akaashi.

 _'No, it's because of Yuuji,'_ he spat.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Not after this. How could you? The same thing happened to you and you just--how? Why? I can't--I need to leave." He dropped the phone to the floor, then he gave Akaashi one last hurt look before turning to go.

Akaashi wanted to follow him. He wanted to stop him, to scream out his name and beg him to come back.

But he couldn't.

His feet stayed planted to the ground, and he remained silent, too stunned by seeing Bokuto so upset.

_'What could that message have said?'_

Kuroo picked up the phone and read the message. Then he walked over to Akaashi and shoved the device hard against his chest.

"I can't believe you," he mumbled, the contempt in his eyes made Akaashi shudder.

Akaashi finally willed himself to take a look at his phone. The message that he supposedly sent to Yuuji made him sick. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"How?" he demanded, eyes burning through Yuuji's skull.

"What are you talking about?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Akaashi slammed Yuuji against the locker with one hand, the other holding the phone with the text, "Last night was fun babe, let's do it again some time" lit up close to Yuuji's face.

"How did you do this?" Akaashi said in a threateningly low voice.

"Don't you see, Akaashi? I didn't do that. You did." He shook Akaashi off him and walked out of the locker room, leaving Akaashi alone with his phone.

His whole body trembled as it all started to hit him at once.

"Bokuto will never believe me," he sobbed to himself. "Wh-what am I going t-to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm sorry it sucks right now!


	18. Good Cop/Bad Cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep up with the updates. I'm sorry. If there are mistakes, let me know. I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter. And we start with Daichi's POV bc I was sad I never did his.

**XVIII. Sawamura Daichi**

"Doesn't make sense," Bokuto blurted out choking down his fourth shot that night. "Akaashi wouldn't do that--not to me-- 'Kaashi loves me."

"It doesn't make sense to me either," Daichi agreed, taking a sip of his coffee. He gave Bokuto a concerned look, but he held his tongue. He knew better than to talk to Bokuto when he was that belligerent. He especially didn't want to upset his friend any further.

"Plus," Kuroo hiccuped, "why would he want Yuuji when he had you?" He pushed his hair back and swayed a little. Kuroo was definitely drunk, but not nearly as far gone as Bokuto.

Daichi sighed as he slowly pulled the vodka away from the dynamic duo and placed it in their kitchen cabinet.

"Yeah!" Bokuto loudly agreed. "I'm great! Wh-why would Akaashi want him. I'm so great. Look at me!"

"Those legs!" Kuroo dramatically gestured to Bokuto's legs, which were no longer hidden by his ridiculously long knee pads. "I wish I had legs like those dude."

"Aw, broooo! Come're!" Then Bokuto pulled Kuroo close to him and the two hugged each other tightly.

"Guys, we have two options here," Daichi said calmly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "We can either try and figure out why Akaashi would do something like this, or we just completely forget him."

"Fuck Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled, slamming his fist hard on the table. A single tear fell from his eye and he looked as if he were about to start bawling. "I lied. I want my Keiji back!" He slammed his head down and sniffled loudly.

Daichi didn't bother holding back the exasperated sigh.

"Bokuto, maybe we should talk about this when you're sober," he offered. "I hate being here when you get like this. You can't make any smart decisions when you're drunk." He didn't mean to nag him, but honestly, Bokuto should know better.

"Leave him alone!" Kuroo barked defensively.

Another reason why Daichi hated being there when Bokuto got like this. His best friend would drink almost as much and be just as bad.

"Kuroo...," Daichi warned, giving him a stern look. He could hear Kuroo gulp, but the middle-blocker held his gaze.

"Guys, go to bed. I'll be back in the afternoon to check up on you. Until then, please don't do anything stupid." Daichi got up to leave, but Kuroo held him back by the shoulder. Daichi turned to scold him, but then he saw the look in Kuroo's eyes. He looked as if he had sobered up a little. He looked so serious, all humor had disappeared from his eyes.

"I'll take care of him," he swore. Daichi simply gave him an affirmative nod, then he let himself out.  
_________________________________

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Bokuto was sitting in his writing class, having arrived unbelievably early so that he could catch Akaashi before class started. He bit his lower lip hard, trying to settle his nerves. He could taste blood on his tongue, but he opted to ignore it. He needed to talk to Akaashi, none of what happened added up.

Akaashi just wasn't the type of person to do that type of thing. He had opened up to Bokuto. He had spent so much time trying to learn to allow himself to let his guard down and be vulnerable to others. There just wasn't any way he would pull something like this.

 _'But the proof was right in front of me,'_ Bokuto considered, remembering the text Yuuji showed him.

 _'Still, I need to know both sides of the story,'_ he argued rationally. _'Plus, I could see it in his eyes. There was no way Akaashi even knew about those texts. He wouldn't have been so calm about me going through their conversation if there was anything to hide.'_

Then he heard the door creak open, and there stood Akaashi. Bokuto inhaled deeply, trying to gather his thoughts before he lost the courage to speak.

"Akaashi, hey!" The younger boy looked over at Bokuto, giving him a cold stare. "Listen, can we talk?"

"No, we cannot," Akaashi answered curtly. He was still standing by the door, his face appeared as though he were tired of just looking at Bokuto. Then the door opened again, and a familiar tuft of dyed hair appeared at the doorway.

Yuuji smiled at Bokuto as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi. He gave his boyfriend- ex-boyfriend -a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later babe," he said softly. Akaashi blushed and gave him a fond smile he only used to share with Bokuto.

"I love you," Akaashi said back.

"N-no, Akaashi!" Bokuto cried. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

But if Akaashi had heard him, he didn't let on. He was too enraptured with Yuuji, whispering sweet words that he should have been saying to Bokuto.

"Akaashi, stop ignoring me," Bokuto shouted. It felt like his lungs were on fire.

His head was pounding and there was a sharp pain in his chest that nearly brought him to his knees.

"Keiji, please," he choked out.

_'Why can't I breathe?'_

There was a loud beeping echoing throughout the classroom, but no one else seemed to hear it. The sound kept growing louder and louder.

"God what is that noise?" Bokuto shouted as loudly as he could, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his hands to muffle the sound.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He was drenched in sweat and his blanket had somehow tangled around his legs. Bokuto slammed his alarm down so that the awful source of that beeping noise in his dream would cease.

"Fuck," Bokuto cursed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Only a dream. It was only a dream."

Kuroo suddenly barged into his room, "Dude, you okay? You were yelling."

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"What happened?" He leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed casually as he waited. Bokuto relayed the strange dream he had and explained how, in his dream, he just knew Akaashi didn't cheat on him.

"I don't think Akaashi would either. It just doesn't make sense," Kuroo agreed. "Kenma told me that Akaashi just isn't like that. And he said that he hasn't left his room since he came back that night."

"You have Kenma keep tabs on him?" Bokuto asked in mild amusement, despite his situation.

"Hell yeah I do. What wouldn't I take advantage of their roommate situation?" Kuroo winked.

Bokuto let out a long sigh then said, "It's possible that this was all a misunderstanding."

Kuroo nodded his head, "It's also possible that this is the real situation. Sometimes the least likely to cheat are the ones who do it." When Bokuto gave him a hard stare, Kuroo quickly added, "Not trying to say Akaashi did. I'm just trying to look at all the possibilities."

"Maybe I should talk to Yuuji," Bokuto mumbled into his pillow.

Kuroo snorted, "Why would Yuuji tell you anything? Plus even if he did, why would he tell you the truth? What if he just wants to fuck with you?"

Bokuto cracked his knuckles as he said, "You better believe he'll tell me the truth." Then he jumped out of his bed and looked over at Kuroo. "Come on man, good cop/bad cop." Kuroo smiled and then ran to his room so he could get dressed.  
_______________________________

Yuuji was back at the gym practicing a serve when Bokuto and Kuroo had reached him. The two guys who Bokuto and Kuroo had overheard talking about Akaashi and Yuuji in the locker room were there as well.

 _'They're his friends?'_ Bokuto thought incredulously.

"Yuuji," he said aloud, grabbing the younger boy by the collar of his shirt. "We need to talk. Now."

Despite the sinister look on Bokuto's face, Yuuji didn't seem to be phased at all. In fact, he looked more than happy to see Bokuto.

"Sure thing," he said calmly. He pulled his shirt out of Bokuto's grasp and walked over to the stands. "What's up Koutarou?"

"Don't call me that," Bokuto snarled. Kuroo laid a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, signaling him to let him handle this.

"Yuuji," Kuroo said in his most charming voice, "Tell me, how did you and Akaashi meet?"

Yuuji smirked at Kuroo and with the same pleasant tone said, "Tinder. Like where I met you, Koutarou."

"I said don't call me that!" Bokuto shouted, his cheeks burning red in anger.

"Now, now, Bokuto," Kuroo said soothingly. He turned his attention back on Yuuji, "Did Akaashi mention he was taken?"

"Nope," Yuuji replied, his brow lifting in irritation.

Kuroo gave him a hard look. A small, familiar frown forming on his face. Bokuto knew exactly what that meant.

Yuuji was lying.

"Really?" Kuroo asked in mild surprise, not giving away his suspicion. "Doesn't sound like Akaashi. But I guess you never really know a guy."

Yuuji eased back in his seat, "Yeah, I guess you don't." Yuuji's friends were walking towards them now, a concerned look on each of their faces.

"Hey, I remember you two," Bokuto called out, pointing at them. He stood up and walked over to the boy with the long brown hair. "What's your name?"

"K-Kazuma," the boy said nervously.

"You were the one who saw Yuuji and Akaashi together in the locker room, right?" Bokuto demanded.

"Y-yes sir," Kazuma answered. He shook a little at Bokuto's booming voice.

"What did you see. Please," Bokuto looked into Kazuma's eyes, his face growing sad and serious, "tell me what you really saw."

Kazuma looked over at Yuuji. It was only a second, but it was enough. In that moment, it was as if everything was being laid out on a table and Kazuma was trying to decide what he should do.

When he looked back at Bokuto, he looked as if he were in pain. His eyes were pleading, like he was apologizing to Bokuto.

He clutched his forearm tightly, then allowed his gaze to drop to the floor as he answered, "I saw Akaashi kissing Yuuji."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think? Thanks for all the support and kudos. I can't believe this story broke 200. It's insane. Thank you all! p.s., sorry for the pain. Some of you told me you were a little upset :c IT WILL GET BETTER


	19. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this last night, but I fell asleep while editing it. Sorry!

**XIX. Akaashi Keiji**

"Akaashi, you haven't left your room since you came back last night," Suga called out from the other side of the Akaashi's door. His voice was clearly worried, and it made Akaashi feel guilty, but it wasn't enough to make him come out. He threw his pillow over his head as an attempt to block Suga's voice out.

It didn't work.

"Please come out. At least just to eat something," Suga knocked on the door lightly. Then he tried turning the knob, which he should have known from several previous attempts, was still locked. "Kenma and I are getting really worried. If you don't come out in a few minutes, I'll ask him to look up how to pick locks. And you better believe we'll figure it out."

Akaashi sighed into the pillow. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to even think anymore. Every time he tried to clear his mind, he could still hear Bokuto's voice reverberating in his head. Hearing him in so much pain brought tears to Akaashi's eyes.

He didn't mean to hurt him. It wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed with guilt.

Suga had finally stopped trying to coax Akaashi out of his room.

_'He probably went to go find Kenma so they could try and pick open my door.'_

Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrating. Although he knew it couldn't possibly be Bokuto, he couldn't help the twinge of hope that lingered in his chest.

He greedily grabbed at his phone from his nightstand and saw it was an unknown number.

"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself. "Hello?" he answered hesitantly.

"H-hi, is this Akaashi?" a familiar voice asked on the other line.

"Yes..."

"Hi, I'm really sorry. I hope I'm not bothering you," the voice began. "My name is Kazuma, I don't know if you remember me. I'm the guy who asked you about the lost phone? At the gym yesterday?"

Recognition dawned on Akaashi almost immediately.

"Oh yeah, thank you again for helping me find it," he said in a rather distracted tone. He was glad the stranger had assisted him, but he really didn't feel like talking to this Kazuma. Especially since he only made Akaashi remember everything that happened yesterday. But wait--.

"How did you get my number?" Akaashi asked, suspicion rising in his voice. Kazuma inhaled deeply before answering.

"I...I was the one who stole your phone," he said quietly. Akaashi couldn't believe his ears, did he somehow mishear the guy?

"What?" he questioned in search of clarity.

"I stole your phone," Kazuma repeated. "I was able to unlock it by watching you. I--I decided to take down your number before giving the phone to Yuuji. I don't know why I did, but I just--what Yuuji was doing just didn't sit right with me." The boy was talking much faster now, his words flowing out of him like a sinner confessing to a priest.

"Yuuji had me convinced for a while that it was all a prank, but he had this look in his eyes that made me feel... I don't know. Weird, I guess. I just--for once in my life, I didn't trust my captain. And then, all that shit happened and I heard you crying in the locker room--."

"You were there?" Akaashi asked incredulously. He felt himself blushing in humiliation, he really thought he was alone in there.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Kazuma said quickly. "And then your boyfriend came to the gym today, demanding the truth from me and Yuuji. I couldn't just sell out my boy like that, especially not with him standing _right_ there. But your boyfriend looked so sad and I hated lying to him, but I didn't know what to do and--."

"You saw Bokuto today?" Akaashi cut in once more. His heart was hammering hard in his chest at just the thought of Bokuto still asking about him.

"Yeah, the dude is seriously scary when he's pissed," Kazuma continued. "I lied to him and I felt like crap. I didn't mean for all of this to go to shit. I didn't want to be part of this but... I didn't have it in me to say no to Yuuji. He's my boy. But if there's any way I can help, please let me know."

For the first time all day, Akaashi began to smile then said, "I think I just figured out something that you can do."  
________________________________

"Maybe this idea is a little more complex than I thought," Akaashi mumbled to himself.

"I'm not sure if my word will be enough for Bokuto anymore, considering I just lied to his face," Kazuma sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth in the locker room where everything had gone down.

"Maybe you can get your friend to help us?" Akaashi asked.

"Takeharu? I don't know. He and Yuuji are close. I mean we're all pretty close, but it was hard for me just to go against Yuuji like this. I doubt Takeharu would do the same." Kazuma bit his lower lip as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Are you sure he'll fall for this?" Akaashi questioned. He leaned his head against a locker, his eyes closed shut.

"Just play it cool, I'll be right here," Kazuma pointed to a spot right behind a wall of lockers. "I'll be recording the whole thing. Just get him to say the magic words and we'll be alright."

Akaashi nodded his head, then froze when he heard the entrance door open.

"Kazuma?" Yuuji called out. "C'mon man, I thought you wanted to practice your serves." When Yuuji laid eyes on Akaashi, he froze in his tracks. After taking a moment to gather his bearings, he gave Akaashi a grim smirk.

"Hey Keiji," he mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I needed to know why you framed me like that!" Akaashi demanded.

" _Why_?" Yuuji asked incredulously, his eyes wide with interest. "I want to know why Bokuto would choose someone like you?"

"What are you talking about?" Akaashi asked hesitantly.

"Why would he choose someone so boring? You have no personality, Keiji. I mean, you're hot, but so what?" Yuuji insisted. "You think you're so above everyone else. It's all shit."

"How the hell did you send those texts from my phone?" Akaashi ignored Yuuji's insults as he crossed his arms over his chest, as if that would hold him together. There was no way he was going to break down in front of Yuuji again.

" _Tch_ , it was easier than you'd think," Yuuji bragged. "I got one of my buddies to watch you unlock your phone. Then he snuck it out your bag and gave it to me. The rest is history," he smirked.

"You won't get away with this, Bokuto will find out," Akaashi warned through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah?" Yuuji huffed. "Who's gonna tell him? He's not gonna believe you!"

"He doesn't have to," a voice said from the far corner of the locker room. There stood Kazuma, waving his phone in his hand with a satisfied smirk. "You just told him everything."

"Kazuma? What the hell are you doing, man?" Yuuji asked. The absolute shock on his face was so ridiculous, Akaashi would have laughed if he didn't want to punch him so badly.

"Yuuji, what you did--What _we_ did was really fucked up, man. I didn't know you wanted to ruin someone else's relationship. If I did, I wouldn't have agreed. I just--how could you stoop so low, dude?"

"Why does everyone else get to be happy, but I don't? Why does Akaashi get to be with Bokuto? Why does Bokuto choose him over me?" Yuuji demanded, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Why am I not good enough for anyone?"

 _'Well this was unexpected,'_ Akaashi thought.

Kazuma took a hesitant step towards Yuuji.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Everyone loves you... You know, when you're not being a dick and ruining other people's lives," Kazuma grinned sadly.

"I just wanted what Bokuto and Akaashi had. I really thought Bokuto and I clicked pretty well. And I was just so pissed that I fucked it up again. I just...," Yuuji shrugged his shoulders then slumped down to the ground. "I was just so angry."

"I understand what you mean," Akaashi sighed. "After my ex cheated on me, it was hard for me to believe I was good enough for anyone." He smiled at Yuuji, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. "Then I met Bokuto, and then everything just felt right. Trust me, you'll meet someone who does that for you." He snuck a glance at Kazuma and smirked, "Who knows. He could be standing right in front of you."

Kazuma turned a completely new shade of red after hearing this, but Akaashi pretended not to notice.

"Do I have your permission for me to show this video to Bokuto?" he asked Yuuji, though he already knew the answer.

The boy merely nodded absentmindedly as he took in Kazuma's flushed expression.

"Please send me the video once you get the chance, Kazuma. I trust you two have some thing to discuss that doesn't require my presence." Akaashi excused himself, and not long after, he felt his phone vibrate. No doubt it was the video of Yuuji's confession.

Instead of immediately sending it to Bokuto, Akaashi had decided to take a stroll around town. He allowed his feet to carry him wherever they wanted to go, and apparently that was right to Bokuto's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never know where I'm going with this story. I always have an idea, but then as I write it, I just completely switch gears. I didn't expect to make Yuuji a better person.


	20. Oho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still laughing at this chapter title. I'll never change it. This chapter is a little short, but not gonna lie, I was watching Naruto while I wrote it. Can you believe I never watched that show until this year? Well anyways, hope you guys still like this chapter!

**XX. Bokuto Koutarou**

"Hey Bo," Kuroo called out from the front door, "me and Kenma are gonna go catch a movie. You down?"

Bokuto glanced over at his friend from the living room couch. He was slouched so low, he could barely see Kuroo from where he sat.

"Nah man, I think I'll just chill out here," he sulked. He sounded pathetic even to himself, so he quickly added, "But you two have fun!" He smiled half-heartedly, it was hard trying to appear fine. It was even harder trying to convince Kuroo he was okay. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, but he didn't want to ruin his best friend's night with his moods.

"Bro," Kuroo started, he had one shoe on his foot, the other was hanging loosely by two of his fingers. "You know Yuuji and his friends were lying. That just means that more went down than we know. We just gotta figure it all out and--."

"I know, I know," Bokuto cut in, too tired to hear any more reassuring words. "It's all good man, really!" Kuroo gave him a hard stare, and even though it was only with the one eye that wasn't masked by his hair, it still sent shivers down Bokuto's spine.

"I'll be back in a few hours, do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Kuroo asked. The corners of him mouth were pulled down in a slight frown, but it seemed as though he was done trying to lend comforting words.

"Nah, I'm good Kuroo."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Bokuto turned his attention to the television while Kuroo grabbed his keys and then opened the door.

Bokuto's attention was drawn back to his best friend when he heard Kuroo let out a surprised, "Oho?"

"Ohoho?" Bokuto called out in an amused voice. Kuroo was in front of the door, blocking what ever it was that had shocked him. "What's up, man?" he asked as he made his way to his roommate.

Then he saw him.

Well, he had only seen a part of his curly hair, but that was enough for Bokuto to identify Akaashi from anywhere.

"Akaashi?" he said in surprise, he could feel all the blood in his body freeze at the sight of the setter.

"I'll--um... Leave you two along now," Kuroo excused himself. He awkwardly squeezed past the couple, both of whom were too focused on each other to really notice the taller male.

"So," Bokuto said once they were left alone. His voice cracked a little, and he spoke too loud, it startled the both of them. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice lowering to a mere hushed tone.

"I...I don't really know," Akaashi said honestly. "I just left the gym and kinda wound up here." He gave a weak shrug of his shoulders, his eyes refusing to meet Bokuto's gaze.

"I understand if you're still upset with me,"  
Akaashi started. "But it really wasn't what it seemed!" He pulled out his phone from his pocket, "Look, I even have proof. Yuuji confessed and everything, let me show you. Then you'll believe me and--."

"Akaashi," Bokuto interrupted. He pulled Akaashi by his forearms and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. He leaned his cheek on Akaashi's head, nuzzling against his soft hair. He breathed in that familiar scent of mint and what could only be described as how the earth smells after it rains.

"Akaashi," Bokuto repeated, his words even quieter than they were before. "I don't need proof. All I need is for you to stay with me."

"But, Bokuto-san," Akaashi interjected.

"Shh, it's Koutarou to you," Bokuto smiled softly. "I'm sorry I got so upset in the locker room. I just--I don't know. I was so, well, overwhelmed and all this 'proof' was bombarding me. I couldn't assess everything correctly, and I'm sorry. I should've known better. I should've trusted you. I should've--."

"Koutarou!" Akaashi cut him off. He pulled himself away from Bokuto's hold and stared him dead in the eyes. "Don't you dare apologize to me. I know exactly how it looked, and if things were switched, I probably would have reacted the same way."

Akaashi took a shaky breath then continued, "I--I was so afraid I'd lose you. And you haven't even seen the video of Yuuji, but you're so willing to take me back. I don't understand."

"Keiji," Bokuto mumbled, giving Akaashi's forehead a chaste kiss. "I knew that you would never do something like that to me. My initial reaction was to believe in what Yuuji said, but after I had time to think, it just didn't make sense to me. You're just not the type of person to do something so..."

"Messed up?" Akaashi laughed lightly, it made Bokuto's heart flutter. He took in Akaashi's appearance for the first time. There were bags under his eyes and he looked so pale and exhausted, it made Bokuto feel guilty. Of course he knew he was the reason behind his boyfriend's tired expression. He also felt like a complete idiot when he noticed that Akaashi was leaning against the doorframe, outside of his apartment, because Bokuto didn't fucking invite him inside.

"Shit," Bokuto muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask you to come in."

Akaashi laughed a little louder this time, "I was wondering when you would. I didn't wanna barge in and upset you."

"Akaashi, I doubt you could ever really upset me," Bokuto answered without much thought. The reddening of Akaashi's cheeks didn't escape Bokuto's notice, though he pretended it did.

Bokuto led them to the couch and waited for Akaashi to get into a comfortable position before he wrapped his arm around him.

"Bok--Koutarou," Akaashi said, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice just as soft. He wasn't sure why they were still speaking in low tones, but it felt like if they got any louder, the atmosphere around then would shatter. It was almost as if they were afraid that the surreal feeling of being together again would be ruined and it would all just be a dream.

Akaashi turned himself so that he was fully facing Bokuto. His gray eyes had hardened with determination. He had his knees tucked under him, and his fists were tightly clenching his volleyball shorts.

"Koutarou, I love you. Maybe it's a bit too soon to say that because we've barely been dating for six months, but I had to let you know." His voice was so rushed, Bokuto was hardly able to register what was being said. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I am ready to accept this, but I just--after everything we've been through, it was imperative for you to know that this is how I feel."

Bokuto blinked at Akaashi, he could hardly believe what he had just heard.

 _'Am I dreaming?'_ he wondered for a moment. He pressed his finger hard against his wrist in a slight motion so that he wouldn't attract Akaashi's attention. The pressure ensured him that this was, in fact, real life.

 _'Akaashi just confessed to me,'_ he thought in surprise.

"Hm, I thought if anyone was going to confess first, it would've been me," he said aloud. His eyes widened as he realized he has just said his thoughts to Akaashi.

Akaashi threw his head back in laughter.

"I had originally thought the same thing," he agreed. "But I guess I had to beat you to the punch."

Bokuto hummed happily, wrapping his boyfriend in his arms once again.

"You always have to beat me at everything, don't you Keiji?" he beamed.

"I suppose so," Akaashi shrugged, his shoulders bumping against Bokuto's strong arms.

"Well, I know there's one thing that I could definitely beat you in," he smirked.

"Oho?" Akaashi joked, his eyebrows raising in amusement, but Bokuto didn't reply. Instead, he swooped Akaashi off the couch, then carried him into his bedroom.

"You're just going to have to see," the older boy winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and kudos are just too amazing. Thank you all! But we're nearing the end my dears. And I'm considering writing a whole series about the captains and their setters... Just as soon as I learn how to make a series on this website....


	21. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This entire thing is just one long sex-scene. You don't have to read it.   
> I'm not too good at writing this kinda of stuff, so I hope it turned out okay.

**XXI. Akaashi Keiji**

Akaashi's mouth was pressed hard against Bokuto's. Only the sound of their panting was filling up the room, along with the occasional moan.

"Koutarou," Akaashi mumbled against Bokuto's lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He felt Bokuto tremble on top of him as Akaashi ran a finger down his spine.

"Y-yes," he answered, giving Akaashi's bottom lip a reassuring kiss. Then he slowly got up and took off his black t-shirt. Akaashi leaned back on his elbows and watched appreciatively. He bit his lip when he saw Bokuto's biceps flex as he tugged his shirt up. Akaashi had to suppress a moan when he got a good look at Bokuto's abs. His eyes wandered down to the prominent v shape that formed near his hips. Akaashi silently thanked every god he knew of for blessing him with a man who was incredibly athletic.

Bokuto was left with only his boxers on, much to Akaashi's disappointment.

"Your turn," Bokuto said in a voice that was much lower than anything Akaashi had ever heard. It sent shivers down his spine, and he happily complied to taking off any piece of fabric his lover greedily tugged on.

Once Akaashi had finished unhooking his jeans, he glanced up at Bokuto, ready to do what ever he asked. He was surprised to find his boyfriend staring at him so intently. His golden eyes were lit up with lust and he was tantalizingly licking his lips. It was enough to make Akaashi's cock become semi-hard.

"Keiji," Bokuto murmured in that same low voice. Akaashi had to put forth all his effort to suppress the shivers riding down his entire body.

"Ye-yes Bokuto-san?"

"Call me by my given name," he commanded, sitting up so that he was on his knees, right between Akaashi's legs. "But if you insist on formalities," he smirked, "then you can try calling me senpai."

Akaashi faltered for a moment, then gave Bokuto his normal, exasperated expression.

"No fucking way, Koutarou," he said bluntly, not caring if he killed the mood or not. Bokuto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I figured I'd try," he laughed, his voice back to normal. Then he gave Akaashi the hard stare again, the atmosphere immediately growing serious once more. "I'll get you to say it one way or another."

Then he pushed Akaashi on his back and slowly pulled down his boxers till it was down to the middle of his thighs. Akaashi gulped at the sight of his boyfriend's dick. No one could deny how well endowed Bokuto was, no wonder he was so confident.

(cock-y, lmao delete later)

Akaashi reached out so he could stroke it, the promise of a rewarding moan from Bokuto was all he had in mind. That is, until he felt Bokuto take hold of his wrist, successful restraining him.

"Nuh-uh, Keiji," Bokuto whispered, "I wanna pleasure you first."

"Koutarou, you always get me off. Please, allow me to return the favor," he begged.

"We-well," Bokuto stammered, a blush creeping on his face and neck. "I was--um. I had this whole plan and--."

"If you insist on pleasing me, may I offer a compromise?" Akaashi asked, pulling off his boxers. He turned around, his backside facing Bokuto. He looked over his shoulder and gave him a cocky smirk.

Bokuto ran his hand over his face and muttered a muffled, "Fuck, Keiji."

"I want you now, Koutarou," he insisted. He bent himself on his forearms and knees, willing Bokuto to take him.

"J-just give me two seconds," Bokuto said quickly as he shot off the bed. Akaashi didn't bother turning around as the sounds of Bokuto rummaging through a drawer filled the air.

"Okay," Bokuto huffed. "Are you ready?" Akaashi merely nodded, then jolted slightly at the sensation of Bokuto's lubed finger slowly making its way into him.

Akaashi hissed at the feeling, and when Bokuto stopped, he insisted for him to keep going.

"I'm fine, don't apologize," Akaashi promised. "It's just...it's been a while," he added embarrassingly.

Bokuto grunted in response, probably too engrossed on trying to make it just as pleasurable for Akaashi without striking him any pain.

"Koutarou, please. Stick another one in," he begged. Bokuto obliged willingly, earning a grateful moan from Akaashi. The younger boy couldn't help himself when he pushed his hips back against Bokuto's fingers. He wanted more, he urged his boyfriend to go faster with each buck of his hips.

"Alright, alright. Geeze, someone is impatient," Bokuto murmured from behind. He stuck a third finger in and moved much faster than before.

"Fuck," Akaashi breathed out, the feeling forcing his cock to harden to its full length.

"You like that, Keiji?" Bokuto murmured close to Akaashi's ear. Then he took hold of Akaashi's member and stroked it until Akaashi couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud moan.

Apparently Bokuto had also grown rather impatient as well. He pulled his fingers out of Akaashi, causing the younger of the two to whimper, and started unwrapping the condom.

"Are you sure?" Bokuto asked Akaashi breathlessly.

"Just do it already," Akaashi growled. Bokuto stared at him with wide, owl-like eyes. But then he gave Akaashi a warm smile and a playful wink.

"What ever you say, Keiji," he smirked. He poured what some might consider an excessive amount of lube onto his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Then he inhaled deeply before slowly moving into his boyfriend.

"Fuck," Akaashi cursed under his breath.

"Keiji, god you're so fucking tight," Bokuto hissed. He started moving his hips a little harder with each thrust.

"Shit Koutarou, go faster. Please," Akaashi sighed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Bokuto's cock rub against his spot just right. Then Bokuto grabbed at Akaashi's cock once more, stroking it as quickly as his hips were moving. Akaashi could feel the pre-cum dripping out of him. Bokuto made quick work of it, using it as makeshift lube. He ran his thumb gently over the head of Akaaahi's cock, causing the younger to spazz in pleasure. Then Bokuto went back to quickly jerking off his boyfriend.

"Kou-Koutarou, I'm so close. Do-don't stop," Akaashi choked out.

His eyes flew open, almost seething in frustration, when he felt Bokuto's hand begin to loosen its grip and his hips started thrusting into him much slower than before. He looked over his shoulder, ready to command him to keep going, but then he heard Bokuto chuckle.

"Say it," Bokuto commanded, his brows raised in amusement.

"Say what?" Akaashi asked, confusion written all over his face. His head was too dizzy from the near high he was about to experience, he couldn't really understand what Bokuto was hinting at.

"Call me senpai," Bokuto smirked, his eyes filled with mischief.

"No!" Akaashi yelled in embarrassment. Then he felt Bokuto's grip tighten at the base of his cock. Akaashi could feel the warmth building up inside him. He didn't want to get off. He _needed_ to. If he didn't, he would surely combust.

"P-please senpai," Akaashi muttered indignantly.

"What was that?" Bokuto teased as he slowly thrusted into Akaashi once more.

"Fuck me, Bokuto-senpai!" Akaashi shouted, setting his pride aside just this once.

Bokuto happily obliged to his lover's command, bucking his hips harder and fast than before. He moved his hand to the same rhythm, going faster as Akaashi's breath hitched.

"I'm so close, Keiji," Bokuto breathed into Akaashi's ear. That was what pushed Akaashi over the edge, causing him to spill himself all over Bokuto's hand with Bokuto following soon after.

The two fell back on the bed, panting. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto, whose chest was covered in a sheen of sweat. His hair had fallen flat, a look that Akaashi still found arousing. He watched as Bokuto's chest rose and fell, matching his own rhythm. Bokuto had casually thrown his arm over his eyes to try and relax himself. His cheeks were still flushed from his high, but he had a small smile on his face.

Akaashi heard Bokuto mumble something between his gasps for air, but he couldn't understand a word.

"Please, speak up Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, leaning closer to Bokuto so he could hear what he was saying.

"I love you, Keiji," he said again. He moved his arm away from his eyes. He looked at Akaashi with that intense stare that made the younger boy squirm uncomfortably. It was like Bokuto was staring into his soul. And then, Bokuto's gaze softened, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"You are incredible, Keiji. I've never felt so happy in my life. Honestly," he let out a low laugh. "I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

Akaashi couldn't find the right words to say, so he chose not to say a thing. He made his way closer to Bokuto, relishing his warm touch. Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend, then nuzzled his face into Bokuto's neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses until he reached his shoulder.

"I love you," Akaashi mumbled, his lips still on Bokuto. Akaashi could feel a warmth spreading across his body, leaving his lips with a tingly sensation as he said the words aloud. The joy he was experiencing was unlike any other, and when Bokuto pulled him in closer to his body, it felt like Akaashi was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay! I'm more of a fluff and angst writer than anything. Anyways, super close to the end. Probably one or two more chapters! Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, you guys rock!


	22. Catch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has really nothing to do with the overall plot. A few people asked for a chapter of Yuuji and Kazuma, so here you go! It's super short, but it's something. I might update again later today with a chapter pertaining to the main story!

**XXII. Terushima Yuuji**

As Akaashi walked out, Yuuji could could feel a small blush creep across his cheeks. He ran the cool metal stud on his tongue against the roof of his mouth, a habit he had formed whenever he was extremely nervous.

"Y-Yuuji," Kazuma stuttered out. "I--um--Don't listen to what Akaashi said, man. It isn't like that. Yo-you're my bro, y'know?"

Yuuji whipped his head around to look at Kazuma. He wasn't sure if the pained feeling in his chest was due to being rejected once again, or being rejected by someone he actually felt strongly for.

"Right," he agreed, giving his friend a tight-lipped grin.

_'Of course Kazuma isn't into me. We've been best friends since middle school. If he had feelings for me, he would've told me by now. Right?'_

"Let's go back to the dorm," Kazuma sighed, offering his hand to help Yuuji up off the floor. Yuuji accepted the help, but when their hands touched, something felt different. It felt like Kazuma's hand belonged in his. That short moment where they touched made Yuuji's feel something he never had for anyone. It was like his heart had grown too big for his chest. It was like the warm touch had sent an electrical current through Yuuji's body, leaving his hand with a tingling sensation.

It was then Yuuji pulled Kazuma down towards him, throwing the other boy off balance. Kazuma toppled onto Yuuji, who completely ignored the pain of the other boy's elbow digging into his rib. He cupped Kazuma's face in his hands, noting how red his cheeks got at the touch. Then he pulled Kazuma into a kiss that, from the moment their lips touched, he knew felt right.

When they finally parted, Yuuji asked, "Was that...okay?"

Kazuma stared at him with wide eyes, then did something Yuuji hadn't expected.

Kazuma punched him square in the chest.

"I deserved that," Yuuji coughed out, rubbing the spot on his chest that was sure to bruise.

Kazuma quickly stood up and covered his mouth, as if he was surprised he actually punched Yuuji.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuji!" he cried out. "That definitely wasn't what I meant to do. I just--well that wasn't how I pictured our first kiss would go. And well, I was surprised to say the least and just a weird instinct kicked in and..."

But Yuuji wasn't listening anymore. He cautiously picked himself up from the ground and held his hand up to Kazuma, signaling him to stop.

"You've pictured us kissing?" he asked as he tried to suppress an amused smile.

"Sh-shut up!" Kazuma yelled indignantly.

"Oh come on, Kazuma. If you had feelings for me this whole time, you should've just told me." Yuuji couldn't help the cocky grin that was glued to his face. He was just so happy to have found someone he could relate to. Someone who understood him better than anyone. Someone he had loved and cared for for so long, but was too blind to see.

"Yuuji," Kazuma sigh, his eyes dropping to his feet. "I never told you because...because..."

Yuuji raised a brow in wonder, _'Because?'_

"Because YOU'RE A COCKY ASSHOLE. I MEAN LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE SO FUCKING SMUG RIGHT NOW!"

Yuuji jumped back in surprise.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Kazuma groaned, "It's fine. I mean, at least you know now."

"Hey, Kazuma? I hate to ask this but..." He playfully waggled his eyebrows and gave Kazuma a sincere smile, "but what are we?"

"I-I--well I... I was hoping after that kiss... It would be clear enough," Kazuma stuttered out.

"Just say it," Yuujj whispered, his gaze falling to the floor now. He was unable to look him in the eyes anymore, he was too afraid he'd be rejected again.

"I was hoping we'd officially be dating. Y'know. Like boyfriends and stuff?"

Yuuji's gaze snapped back to Kazuma with a glint in his eyes. He jumped on top of Kazuma, knowing his best friend--boyfriend-- would catch him.

"Woohoo!" he shouted into Kazuma's ear. He felt Kazuma's arms wrap tightly around him, but he wasn't surprised by how steady Kazuma was after being pounced on. After all, the person you love is always supposed to catch you. Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this chapter was sappy and perhaps not my best. But I think it's kinda cute and I can totally picture this happening. So I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this wasn't about the main pairing. Next chapter is the last chapter!


	23. Perfect Match

**XXIII. Bokuto Koutarou**

"They grow up so fast," Kuroo sniffled as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"No kidding, can you believe it was only a year ago we were up there?" Daichi asked, his tone reminiscent.

Suga nudged his shoulder, "You make us sound so old, Sawamura." He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, causing Bokuto and Kuroo to dry heave. Daichi gave them a warning look, but his face softened when he heard the start of the ceremony.

It felt like ages going through all those names, even though the one Bokuto was waiting for was one of the firsts to be called. Bokuto let out a deafening cheer when he heard Akaashi being announced to the stage to receive his diploma.

"YOU GO AKAASHI! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND. WE ARE OWL VERY PROUD OF YOU. LET'S GIVE MY BABY A BIG HOOT!" Bokuto yelled as he waved a sign of a fairly well drawn snow owl with a graduation cap. It had the same exasperated look as his boyfriend.

Bokuto could see how red Akaashi's face got when he cheered, but to Bokuto, that only meant that Akaashi was able to hear him. He was so proud of his boyfriend. He was graduating with honors, along with Kenma. Bokuto had moved to an apartment not too far from Akaashi's hometown. Akaashi's father had helped him find work in his accounting firm. It was nothing too major, but it was enough to help pay for his bills while he went to get his master's in accounting.

It was rough at first, not being able to see Akaashi as often as he did during his undergrad days. But, the two were able to make it work. They took turns visiting every weekend; thankfully the commute was only about an hour drive.

Now Akaashi was planning on attending the same university as Bokuto so he could earn his master's in journalism. Coincidentally, Akaashi had also taken up on Bokuto's father's offer to help him get his foot in the door. Bokuto's father was able to put a good word in for Akaashi at The Japan Times. So after Akaashi completes his first year in grad school, he has been asked to intern there.

"Everything's falling into place," Bokuto whispered, more to himself than anyone. Still, Kuroo gave him his usual smirk and wrapped his arm around his best friend.

"Are you gonna ask him tonight?" Kuroo questioned, eyeing the small lump in Bokuto's jacket pocket. The white haired man nodded, his eyes lit with excitement.

"Tonight's the night," he agreed.  
____________________________

"Akaaaaashi!" Bokuto called out, opening his arms expectantly. Akaashi gave him a warm smile, though his eyes still looked as if he wasn't sure whether to hug Bokuto or punch him.

Bokuto quickly made the decision for him as he wrapped his arms around Akaahi, picking him up and swinging him around.

"I'm so proud of my little graduate. You look so good in your cap and gown! Let me take a picture of this," Bokuto laughed. He pulled out his phone and immediately took the shot before Akaashi could protest.

"I'm so proud of you, Kenmama," Kuroo grinned, ruffling Kenma's hair playfully. The younger boy slapped Kuroo's hand away, but a blush was forming on his cheeks.

"Quit calling me that," he muttered.

"You love it," Kuroo argued.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not start," Daichi warned them both.

"Now, now," Suga said in his soothing voice. "Let's all hurry and go to the restaurant before it gets packed. You two weren't the only graduates after all."

As they all made their way to the restaurant a few blocks away, Bokuto kept wondering when would be the best time to ask Akaashi.

 _'Maybe I should ask him after we turn this corner,'_ he thought. _'No, no. It has to be perfect. I can't just ask him anywhere.'_

When they had reached the restaurant, the box in Bokuto's jacket pocket felt like it weighed a ton.

 _'I should ask him now, in front of all our friends. That's romantic, right?'_ He started to pull the small, black box out, but something didn't feel right.

 _'No, Akaashi hates having a lot of attention on him. Plus, what if he says no? That would be so embarrassing.'_ Bokuto let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping over a little.

"What's wrong, Koutarou?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto must have looked pretty downtrodden because Akaashi was talking with his mouth full.

 _'He never does that, he must have been really concerned,'_ Bokuto thought guiltily.

"It's nothing, really," he insisted. The smile on his lips felt fake even to him, but he didn't want to worry Akaashi. Especially not on such a special day like this.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi started, his voice clearly getting ready to tear him a new one for lying to him. Luckily, Kuroo came to Bokuto's aid, swooping in with a large dish of food right in front of Akaashi's face.

"Akaashi! You need to eat more! No wonder you and KenKen sale are so little. You don't eat!" Kuroo pushed the food closer to Akaashi until the young graduate took it from him. It appeared that Bokuto was safe for now, but he could still feel Akaashi's hard gaze boring into him.

"Stop with those ridiculous nicknames!" Kenma complained while Kuroo roared with laughter.

Besides the occasional look from Akaashi, dinner went fairly well. Daichi and Suga had revealed to everyone that they were thinking of adopting a cat together. Kenma and Kuroo insisted that they be given the chance to cat-sit every now and again.

Kenma explained how he would be attending a university only 20 min away from Kuroo's so he could get a master's in video game design at an art institute. Kuroo was beyond excited about the news. After Kenma had said he would be close by, Kuroo grabbed Kenma's cheeks between his hands and laid a warm kiss on Kenma's lips. Kenma's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly melted into it without another thought.

Once the two hard parted, Kuroo looked over at Bokuto expectantly. He raised a brow then nodded at Bokuto's pocket. Bokuto shook his head a little, it wasn't time yet.

"Well, it's getting late," Daichi sighed. "Me and Suga were supposed to go meet up with some other friends tonight."

"Congratulations to you both," Suga smiled. Then the couple got up and left, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Me and Ken doll over here should go too," Kuroo sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. "We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, moving you out of that apartment," Kuroo groaned.

Kenma nodded in agreement, and then they left Bokuto and Akaashi with promises of seeing them after they were done moving Kenma's things out.

"So Koutarou, now that we're alone, mind telling me why you looked so upset during dinner?" Akaashi asked, giving him that same hard stare as before.

Bokuto looked out the window, avoiding Akaashi's gaze.

"It really wasn't anything," Bokuto insisted. He watched as the sky started to turn from its beautiful blue to a warm orange-ish red. "The sun's starting to set, we should probably get out of here soon."

"Not until we talk about what happened," Akaashi pushed. But Bokuto wasn't listening anymore, he had discovered the perfect way to ask Akaashi.

"Hold that thought," Bokuto grinned, pressing a finger to Akaashi's lips. "Come with me." Bokuto didn't even wait for Akaashi to respond, tugging him along behind him by the arm.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Bokuto shouted. Akaashi didn't even question him as he started picking up the pace. He didn't even try to pull his arm out of Bokuto's grasp, much to the older boy's surprise.

Bokuto didn't have to think about where to go, his legs were more than familiar with the route. It only took a few minutes of running at their top speed to get to the university's unified science center.

"Bokuto, why are we here?" Akaashi panted out.

"No time. Let's head to the roof," Bokuto said between gasps.

Luckily, Bokuto still carried the old ID card that gave him access to the roof in his wallet.

When the two walked across the top of the building, no one said a word. They were captivated by the wondrous view before them. Akaashi laced his fingers with Bokuto's, his gaze remaining on the mixed colors of orange, red, and yellow that dusted the sky.

"I remember when you first took me here," Akaashi whispered. "It was the best day of my life."

Bokuto gulped. It was now or never.

He turned to Akaashi, slowly pulling the black box out of his pocket.

He got down on one knee and said, "K-Keiji."

"Bokuto? What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I--um. Well. We've been dating for a couple years now and I can see a future for us." Bokuto blushed. He could feel his palms sweating but he couldn't back out now.

"I love you. There's no one else I want to be with. It's always going to be you, Keiji. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night. So," he opened the black box, and inside was a golden key. "Will you move in with me?"

"Koutarou," Akaashi sighed out, a smile forming on his face. He quickly brushed away a tear, his cheeks turning that beautiful shade of pink that Bokuto loved.

"I figured it would work out for us. We're going to attend the same university again. The apartment I live in is right between the accounting firm and the building where you'll be doing your internship. Plus, it's really close to campus. What do you say?" Bokuto chanced another look at Akaashi. He watched as his boyfriend fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Bokuto.

"I would've said yes, even if the apartment was over an hour drive to campus. I'd be happy living anywhere with you." He smiled sheepishly at Bokuto, then mumbled, "You scared me for a second there. I thought you were going to propose."

"Wh-what?" Bokuto sputtered. "It's a bit too soon for that, don't you think?"

Akaashi nodded in agreement, "That's why I got worried." He gave Bokuto a quick peck on the lips. "Is this why you were so tense at dinner? You were trying to work up the nerve to ask me?"

Bokuto nodded, his face unable to mask his embarrassment.

Akaashi let out a soft laugh, the same laugh Bokuto remembered from their first date.

"I love you, Koutarou," Akaashi smiled happily. His eyes were lit up with so much joy and adoration, Bokuto felt as if his heart would finally burst.

"I love you too, Keiji. You and I are the perfect match."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have supported me throughout this story. Your comments, kudos, and just desire to read my work have helped me in more ways than one. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much I loved writing it. Thank you all once again.  
> ALSO, I will be writing stories about captain and their setters soon. I think I'll start with BokuAka first bc favs. And then I'll choose between DaiSuga and KuroKen. Hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
